Missão quase impossível
by Luuuh
Summary: Kagome está cheia dos populares acharem que podem tudo. Agora ela vai bolar um plano para acabar com todos eles. Mas ela acaba se apaixonando pela pessoa errada. Muitos jogos, festas, muito amor, muitas brigas e confusões. ULTIMO CAP ON!
1. Trailer

_Inuyasha não me pertence, infelizmente!_

_Resumo: Kagome está cheia dos populares acharem que podem tudo. Agora ela vai bolar um plano para acabar com eles. Mas algo deu errado...Fic melhor que resumo._

_Gêneros: Romance, Comédia e provavelmente Hentai (não prometo, mas vou tentar)._

_Casais (só pra avisar): InuXKag, SangoXMir, SesshyXRin_

_**Trailer:**_

**Uma vida de cinderela**

- Garota! Se você não fizer o que eu e minha mãe quizermos, 

ela convence o seu pai a não pagar sua faculdade!

**Uma nova escola...**

- Ah!! Porque você jogou isso em mim?

- Porque você está sentada no meu lugar novata!

**Alguém é diferente:**

- Acho que você começou com o pé direito...

- Você acha? Eu tenho certeza. Meu nome é Kagome.

- O meu é Sesshoumaru.

**Uma idéia...**

- Arg! Esses populares acham que podem tudo!!

- É... Alguém deviam mostrar pra eles que eles não são melhores que ninguém.

- Você não está pensando no que eu estou pensando não é?!

**É apenas um jogo...**

- Você não vê que ele está jogando com você? Ele está suspeitando de nós!

- Sango... Eu não sei o que fazer...

- Tome cuidado com o Inuyasha, ele pode colocar tudo por água abaixo...

**Trailer da globo: XD**

Uma galerinha animada aprontando altas confusões! 

_**Em breve!**_


	2. Uma nova escola

**Cap 1 – Nova escola.**

Amanhece um dia como outro qualquer em Tokyo, Kagome abre os olhos e vê seu pai, sentado em sua cama, passando a mão em sua cabeça.

- Papai...

- Querida, nós precisamos conversar...

Aquilo não era bom, toda vez que seu pai dizia aquela frase, Kagome sabia que se tratava de algo que ela não iria gostar. Há alguns meses a mesma coisa havia acontecido.

Flashback

- Querida, precisamos conversar...

- Sim, papai.

- Eu... Eu vou me casar...

- Como? Você nem tem namorada!

- Na verdade, é uma mulher que eu conheci, não se preocupe, ela é legal. Olha só, ela tem até uma filha da sua idade!

- Mas papai, você tem certeza? (...)

Fim do flashback

Então seu pai se casou com uma mulher chamada Kaguya, que tinha uma filha chamada Kikyou.Até hoje Kagome não sabe onde ele havia conhecido a dita cuja.

Kagome narrando...

Meu pai é dono de uma grande marca de roupas no Japão, eu tenho certeza que a única coisa que a Kaguya quer é o dinheiro dele. Agora as duas fulaninhas estão morando com a gente. Eu detesto a Kikyou, por causa dela eu vou ter que mudar de escola. Parece que o meu pai quer que a gente seja "friends forever"! Aff! Ele bem que podia ter mudado a Kikyou pra minha escola, mas não a Kaguya tinha que convencer ele a me mudar pra escola dela.

Como eu vou sobreviver sem a Sango? O pai dela não vai deixar ela mudar de escola. Eu to frita! Mas voltando a realidade, tem alguém me chamando!

- Kagome... Filha... Você está bem? Parece que esta viajando...

É... Meu pai é um pai descolado, ele disse que se sente jovem falando essas gírias. Vai entender.

- Papai, o que você ia dizer?

- Filha, eu vou viajar...

- O que? Pra onde? Porque? - disse me levantando, como se tivesse tomado um choque.

- Eu vou para os EUA, divulgar a nossa "empresa", eu fiz um acordo com alguns colaboradores e nós iremos fazer um desfile lá...

- Que bom! Eu vou com você!

- Não querida, as suas aulas irão começar amanhã. Eu não quero ver você faltando a escola. Kaguya disse que a educação é importante!

- Como é que é? Porque você sempre faz o que ela quer?

- Olha, eu sei que a Kaguya vai cuidar bem de você. Olha, eu voltarei em 2 meses!

- Então ela é mais importante que eu? Ela só quer o seu dinheiro! Como você não viu isso?

- Deixe de ser paranoica Kagome! Ela não tem culpa de que você nunca ter gostado dela...

- Aposto que foi ela que te disse isso também...

- Espero que quando eu voltar, você esteja melhor Kagome... - ele disse isso saindo do meu quarto.

Eu e meu pai nunca tinhamos discussões bobas como essa. Tudo começou depois que ele se casou. Como aquela mulher consegue manipular ele assim? Tá certo que ela é jovem e tudo mais, mas acho que o meu pai ficou muito vulnerável desde que a mamãe morreu. Já faz 6 anos. Ah! Como eu sinto falta dela. Agora tem essa bruxa aí... Eu vou ficar 2 meses sozinha aqui com ela? Porque o meu pai não me mandou pra um convento? Isso também foi idéia dela...

O dia passou normalmente, fomos ao aeroporto acompanhar o papai. Quando voltamos já era noite... Antes de nós entrarmos naquela enorme casa, eu já sabia que aquele sorriso da Kikyou não seria bom pra mim.

- Kagome querida, nós precisamos conversar. - porque todo mundo que quer me dar uma notícia ruim usa essa frase?

- O que foi!

- Agora sou eu quem mando aqui.

- Ah claro... - disse saindo e não dando importância ao que a bruaca disse, mas ela segurou meu braço.

- Olha menina eu vou dizer como as coisas funcionam! Ou você me obedece ou eu ligo para o seu pai e te mando pra conchinchina com a passagem só de ida!

Eu sai, fui para o meu quarto, não dei importância para o que a bruxa disse. Afinal, o que ela poderia fazer comigo? Me colocar pra ser a empregada? Me trancar no quarto? Eu não sou uma menina boba! Eu tenho 16 anos caramba!

trimmmm (onomatopéia não é comigo, isso é o barulho do telefone XD)

- Kagome! Sou eu, minha filha.

- Oi papai!

- Kaguya acabou de me ligar, ela me disse que você a ameaçou. Kagome eu não esperava que você fosse fazer isso! Eu vou ter que dizer que você está de castigo! Vai ficar sem sair uma semana!

Eu não tive coragem de dizer nada para ele, apenas desliguei o telefone. O que aquela mulher tinha contra mim afinal? Ele confia tanto nela que nem acredita em mim mais. Deve estar mesmo apaixonado. Papai, o que aconteceu com você? Fui dormir. Amanhã tem aula.

Bom eu acordei cedo, me arrumei e fui para a escola. Nem vi a Kikyou pelos corredores, a cozinheira me disse que ela havia ido cedo para escola. Adivinha! Logo quando eu cheguei percebi que ela era lider de torcida! As primeiras aulas foram bem. Apesar deu acabar chegando atrasada na sala, eu vi que essa escola é cheia de gatinhos! Até que não foi tão ruim assim minha mudança... Já estavamos quase no final da ultima aula: Biologia. Tem um garoto sentado do meu lado que não para de olhar pra mim:

- Oi... Meu nome é Kouga.

- O meu é Kagome!

O sinal tocou. Eu fui para a cantina. Peguei a gororoba do dia e me sentei numa mesa vazia. Bem no meio da lanchonete. Mas logo senti alguém cutucando o meu ombro. Era a Kikyou.

- Essa mesa é minha. - ela estava com o seu grupinho. Isso é típico das líderes de torcida, no meu outro colégio também era assim.

- Seu nome não tá escrito aqui! - Continuei a observar o grupinho. Tinha um garoto de cabelos prateados, um moreno de cabelos espetados, algumas meninas e.. O Kouga? Ele não tinha cara de ser popular...

Depois eu senti algo molhado, ela tinha jogado o refrigentante na minha cabeça.

- Ah!! Porque você jogou isso em mim?

- Porque você está sentada no meu lugar novata!

Ah! Mais isso não iria ficar assim! Eu peguei o meu suco e joguei na blusa dela e peguei a minha gororoba e esfreguei no cabelo dela. Muahahaha!! Como eu sou má! Depois eu sai, acho que perdi a fome. Fui para o pátio e me sentei no banco. Como a Sango faz falta nessas horas! Queria alguém para conversar. Quando ouvi uma voz chegando por trás de mim.

- Acho que você começou com o pé direito...

- Você acha? Eu tenho certeza. Meu nome é Kagome.

- O meu é Sesshoumaru.

- Você não é do meu ano não é?

- Não, estou no terceiro.

Por enquanto isso, os dois eram observados por duas líderes de torcida...

_Bom gente, vocês gostaram do trailer? Eu pensei que ninguém ia ler XD. Essa cap foi uma introdução, ele é meio parado mesmo, foi só para explicar o que acontece com o pai da Kagome e como que a Kikyou vai parar na casa dela. O próximo cap se chama "A grande idéia", assim que eu terminar de escrever eu coloco aqui._


	3. A grande idéia

só pra lembrar, Kagome continua narrando

só pra lembrar, Kagome continua narrando. XD

Por enquanto isso, os dois eram observados por duas líderes de torcida...

- Kikyou, Kagura... O que vocês estão... - diz Kanna.

- A sua querida irmazinha não perde tempo hein, Kikyou. Ela já está dando em cima do meu Sesshy! - diz Kagura num tom irônico.

- É só tem um probleminha - responde Kanna. - Ele nunca deu bola pra você. Ele nem sequer olha pra você. Tem um zilhão de garotas nesse colégio que são apaixonadas por ele, mas ele não tá nem aí...

- O Inuyasha disse que ele teve uma namorada há um tempo atrás, parece que não deu certo. Agora ele me disse que ele só quer saber de estudar.

- Não importa, eu vou conquistá-lo! Sesshy, me aguarde.

Por enquanto isso, Kagome e Sesshoumaru conversam:

- Então você é o editor chefe do jornal da escola? - eu disse empolgada, eu era repórter no jornal de onde eu estudava.

- Sim! Toma - ele disse entregando o seu casaco. - Você está toda molhada e tem que encarar mais 3 aulas.

- Obrigada. - eu disse meio envergonhada, ele era tão gentil. - Mas como eu vou te devolver?

- Passe lá no jornal... Quem sabe você não decide entrar?- ele disse saindo.

- Vou pensar no seu caso... - eu disse brincando com ele.

O Jornal da minha outra escola era legal, tá certo que eram só os nerds que liam, mas ajudava muito em redação e como eu quero fazer medicina na faculdade, todas as matérias são importantes.

Eu me levantei do banco, fui andando pelo corredor e percebi que todos me olhavam, ouvi alguns sussuros quando entrei na minha sala:

- Olha ela está com o casaco do Sesshoumaru... - disse uma menina loira

- A novata não perde tempo. - disse uma das amiguinhas da Kikyou.

O Sesshoumaru era bonito, eu tinha que admitir. Mas enquanto eu conversava com ele eu percebi que ele não dava a mínima pra isso, ele parecia ser o tipo do cara que não está nem aí para o que os outros pensam. Não deixei de notar a semelhança dele como o garoto que estava com Kikyou.

Kikyou não tirou os olhos de mim até o final das aulas. Ouvi ela izendo algo do tipo: "Você vai me pagar!". Não me importei com isso, já estava de castigo mesmo. Quando as aulas acabaram peguei o meu carro e fui para casa. Passei correndo e fui para o meu quarto. Kikyou chegou furiosa com a goroba no cabelo. Muahahaa!! Como eu sou má! Mas como alegria de Cinderela dura pouco, o meu pai me ligou.

- Minha filha, o que aconteceu com você? Porque fez aquilo com a Kikyou, ela foi tão gentil com você! Vou aumentar o seu castigo!

- Você não vai ao menos me deixar explicar?

- Não! Suas ultimas atitudes vão me fazer duvidar de você! É por isso que você vai fazer trabalho voluntário, eu descobri que castigo não funciona com você!

- Obrigada!

- Porque?

- Por acreditar em mim, por me deixar explicar... Eu te odeio!

Desliguei o telefone. Estava cansada dessa ladainha. Porque ele não mudava meu nome para Cinderela ou comprava um ratinho pra eu ter alguém com quem conversar. Aquelas duas me tiraram minha melhor amiga, tiraram a minha liberdade, tiraram meu tempo livre. É... Parece que a bruxa não tava brincando. Volto a me perguntar, porqu ela me odeia tanto, ela não iria ter problemas comigo se me deixasse em paz, mas não... Ela tinha que me colocar contra o meu pai!

O dia passou bem. Na manhã seguinte tive uma grande surpresa, estava pegando uns livros no meu armário quando uma garota veio e e perguntou.

- Qual é sala do segundo ano?

- É... SANGO!! Aiii!! Quase que eu não sobrevivi um dia se você! Me conta o seu pai te deixou mudar de escola?

- Sim. Quando você me ligou ontem a noite ele ouviu tudo e falou assim: Vai lá ajudar sua amiga!

- Diz pro seu pai que eu amo ele!

- Ele sabe.

Faltavam 5 minutos para a aula começar. Eu fui com a Sango correndo ao jornal ver o Sesshoumaru e entregar o casaco dele.

- Ou Sesshoumaru, essa é a Sango. Obrigada pelo casaco. - disse dando-o para ele.

- Qual aula é a de vocês?

- Química, porque?

- É melhor vocês correrem se quiserem assistir essa aula.

- Tudo bem. - eu disse.

- E passe aqui depois...

Eu e Sango corremos para o laboratório. A professora perdoou a gente porque a Sango era novata.

- Então, crianças! Peguem um papelzinho. - disse passando uma sacolinha, eu pensei que eu iria ser a dupla da Sango. - Vejam seu número e sentem-se na mesa correspondente. Olhem para quem está ao seu lado, porque essa pessoa será sua dupla até o final do ano.

Quando eu olhei o meu número, era 13, porque será que eu não estou surpresa? Só faltava ser sexta feira. Quando olhei para a minha mesa, lá estava ele. É aquele garoto que estava com a Kikyou ontem.

- Oi...

- Feh!

Que mal educado, mas tenho que admitir: Ele é muito bonito.

- Eu sou a Kagome.

- Eu sei...

- E você é...

- Feh!

- Tudo bem senhor "Feh!", é melhor pegar a faca, porque eu não vou abrir esse sapo. - eu disse olhando para o animal na minha frente. Eu quero ser médica, talvez eu tenha que operar alguém, mas sapo realmente não é comigo...

- É Inuyasha...

- O que?

- Meu nome...

- Ah! Tá...

Logo a sala inteira ficou em silêncio. Kikyou estava "conversando" com a professora.

- Professora, eu quero sentar com o Inuyasha. - ela disse apontando o dedo para mim.

- É por isso que se chama sorteio, querida. Você não escolhe com quem você se senta! - disse ela.

- ELE é meu namorado, e aquelazinha ali pode dar em cima dele!! - não acredito que ela disse isso. Como se o mundo girasse em torno dela.

- Kikyou, para com isso! - disse Inuyasha.

Eu não falei nada, não sei porque me deu vontade de rir. Aí lá vai a tonta da Kagome dar uma gargalhada.

- Do que você está rindo? - gritou Kikyou.

- O mundo não gira ao seu redor, queridinha. - todo mundo na sala me olhou assustado, parece que ninguém nunca tinha brigado tanto com um popular em tão pouco tempo.

De repente,uma menina começou a bater palmas gritando "yuhull, novata!" e todo mundo começou a seguir ela. Kikyou se sentou com sua dupla que era o Kouga. Bem querem saber onde estava a Sango? Ela estava em outro mundo, conversando com o menino que era sua dupla. Eu e o Inuyasha não trocamos uma palavra.

No final da aula, passei para ver o Sesshoumaru, eu acabei entrando para o jornal e Sango também.

2 semanas se passaram desde então. Eu, o Sesshy e a Sango nos tornamos inseparáveis. Nada de anormal tem acontecido, só alguns incidentes com a nossa querida Kikynojo. Por exemplo na aula de Educação Física quando ela teve a audácia de jogar a bola na minha cabeça, e então eu tive que chutar a bola na barriga dela. Outro dia ela fez o maior escandalo porque o Inuyasha me disse "oi" no corredor. Ela é muito ciumenta. Ah! Teve um outro dia que ela estava passando pelo corredor e eu fiquei na frente dela. Quando as líderes de torcida passam todo mundo sai da frente, aquela típica cena de filme adolescente. Ela me empurrou e eu empurrei ela. Sorte que o Sesshoumaru me segurou e disse que não valia a pena quebrar a cara dela.

O garoto que a Sango conheceu na aula de química é o Miroku. Ela tá doidinha com ele, só não quer admitir já que ele é muito tarado. Ele dá em cima de todas as garotas do colégio, mesmo tendo namorada. Acho que a garota é cega. Mas o pior de tudo é que ele é um dos amigos da Kikyou. Ele só conversa com a Sango nas aulas de química, depois ele finge que ela não existe. Aff... Ele parece ser um cara legal, mas está preso num péssimo circulo de amizades.

Quanto ao Inuyasha, ele resolveu se juntar a Kikyou, nós brigamos muito na aula de química, quando eu brigo com a Kikyou ele está sempre por perto para defende-la.

Bom, nós estávamos bem no jornal, mas só os nerds liam. O que não é surpresa. Bom, meu castigo acabou, por isso hoje eu estou na casa da Sango. Meu trabalho voluntário, começa amanhã.

- Oi. - chega Sesshoumaru.

Eu e Sango estamos no quarto dela vendo algumas revistas de fofoca, mechendo em algumas maquiagens e esmaltes.

- Nossa, acho melhor eu ir embora. Eu entrei no mundo do glitter. - disse Sesshoumaru

- Ah! Sesshy...

- Já te disse para não me chamar assim - disse ele me cortando.

- Tudo bem Sesshy, deixa de ser chato estamos aqui para comemorar o fim do meu castigo, e o início do outro. - eu disse.

Sesshoumaru começou a rir. Era estranho vê-lo assim, ele é muito sério.

- Kagome, o mais engraçado é que você realmente não teve culpa nenhuma.

- Valeu pelo incentivo.

- Agora, me conta da ultima sua com a Kikyou. - disse ele. - Fiquei sabendo que vocês foram parar na diretoria.

- Nem vale a pena contar. - eu disse.

- Então eu conto. - a Sango tinha que se intrometer. - Só pra variar a Kikynojo implicou com a Kagome por causa do Inuyasha. Ela disse que a Kagome não se contentava em ficar com apenas 1 irmão Taysho.

- Então eu dei um tapa na cara dela. A nojenta foi correndo falar com o diretor. Todo mundo que estava na sala ficou do lado dela, só a Sango me ajudou. Ela ficou toda alegrinha. Mas ela que me aguarde.

- Arg! Esses populares acham que podem tudo!! - disse Sango.

- É... Alguém deviam mostrar pra eles que eles não são melhores que ninguém. - eu completei.

Então por coincidência, ou não, eu e Sango folheamos uma revista de fofocas.

- Você não está pensando no que eu estou pensando não é?! - dissemos juntas.

- Vocês estão falando grego, me expliquem o que vocês estão tramando. - disse Sesshy.

- Kikyou e seu grupinho são como celebridades, e como nós mostramos que celebridades são iguais a nós? - disse Sango.

- Nós revelamos os seus segredos e mostramos quem realmente eles são.

- Entendi. Todos querem ser iguais a eles porque eles são supostamente perfeitos.

- Isso Sesshy, e se nós mostrarmos que eles não são tão perfeitos assim, bingo, adeus popularidade. Muahahahaha!! - eu disse.

- Eu to com medo dela Sesshy. - Sango disse chegando perto do Sesshoumaru.

- Só uma coisa. - disse ele. - Parem de me chamar de Sesshy.

- Tudo bem, Sesshy. - eu disse.

- Kagome você não tem jeito mesmo. - disse Sango.

Então começamos a bolar nossos planos diabólicos. Nós montariamos uma revista, na verdade um pequeno jornal e espalhariamos pela escola. Nesse jornal nós colocariamos os segredos mais embaraçosos de todos os populares. Nós acabaremos com eles um por um.

Depois de muito custo convencemos o Sesshy. Ele disse que não queria se envolver muito, ele achava que isso não iria acabar bem.

- Bom vamos ver, quem são as pessoas mais populares da escola? - disse Sango.

- Hum.. Kikynojo, Kanna de Açucar e Kagura Kagada, porque ganharam o Oscar de trio de líderes de torcida mais insuportáveis do século. - eu disse.

- Bom, os meninos tem o Inuyasha, que eu fiquei sabendo que era um grande pegador antes de namorar a Kikynojo, mas agora está totalmente apaixonado por ela. - eu disse num tom meio triste, aquilo era um disperdício.

- Ei... Eu senti uma pontada de desapontamento nessa fala, hein Kagome? Não vai me dizer que você tem uma queda pelo meu irmãozinho? - disse o Sesshy zombando de mim.

- QUEM VÊ ATÉ ACREDITA NÉ, Sesshy... – disse com raiva.

- Depois tem o Miroku, o amor da vida da Sango e de mais 200 garotas do colégio, ele tem namorada, mas ela é totalmente cega. Depois tem o Kouga, bom ele parece ser um cara legal pra mim, mas se ele não for o tempo vai mostrar a verdade. E... Tem o Jakotsu que só é popular porque é gay.

- Agora vocês só precisam da oportunidade perfeita, para descobrir quem ele realmente são. – disse Sesshy

- Eu já sei quando vai acontecer... – disse Kagome com um sorriso malicioso.

_Desculpem a demora. Esse cap não é tão parado quanto o outro, mas... Não sei se ficou legal, depois vocês me falam se gostaram. Bom gente, vou começar a escrever o próximo cap agora. Se eu acabar hoje coloco aqui mais tarde._


	4. Trabalho voluntário

**Cap 4 - Trabalho voluntário**

No dia seguinte, Kagura estava entregando os convites para uma festa que ela daria no sábado. Ela tinha falado daquilo a semana inteira. Tava na cara que seria uma festa exclusiva, mas eu daria um jeito de estar lá. O Sesshy foi convidado, mas ele disse que não iria, depois a Sango me lembra de matar ele. Mas eu vi a oportunidade perfeita, quando eu e a Sango estávamos pegando uns livros no armário. Kikyou veio esnobar o convite na nossa cara.

- Olhem bem, porque isso é o mais perto que vocês vão chegar de um destes. - disse mostrando o convite.

Então eu pegei o meu celular e tirei uma foto. Ela não se importou com isso. Naquele dia eu passei a foto para o computador e dei uns retoques no photoshop e imprimi 2 copias. O meu convite e o da Sango estavam perfeitos! Como haveriam seguranças na porta, nós entraríamos sem problemas.

Meu trabalho voluntário havia começado, lá eu conheci uma garota chamada Rin. Ela era aquele tipo de menininha super inteligente que adorava ajudar os outros. Acho que o meu santo bateu com o dela, ela parece ser muito legal. Mas naquele dia eu tive a maior das surpresas:

- Oi meninos - disse Rin alegre. - Nós faremos uma apresentação no teatro de Tokio, para arrecadar dinheiro para ajudar as crianças pobres de uma creche que fica aqui perto... - mas ela parou de falar quando Inuyasha entrou, sim o Inuyasha, aquele namoradinho de uma figa da Kikyou não se contentava em arruinar minha vida apenas 4 horas por dia. - Senhor Inuyasha, que bom que veio.

Depois que a Rin começou a falar, ela chamou o dono do projeto, era o pai do Inuyasha e do Sesshy, ele parecia ser um cara legal, ao contrario de seu filhinho mais novo. A peça que apresentríamos era "Romeu e Julieta". Eu amo Shakespeare, mas eles não podiam fazer uma peça menos romântica? Que tal "Sonho de uma noite de verão"? Fala sério e eu que achava que não dava para piorar, mas foi a hora dela escolher os personagens.

- Gente! Peguem um papelzinho e leiam o nome do personagem que vocês sortearam.

Eu peguei o papel:

- Julieta. - eu acho que esse povo tá brincando com a minha sorte, só pode mesmo. Eu não sei nem mentir direito, como eu vou fingir que estou apaixonada pelo...

- Romeu! - alguém gritou, e adivinha quem era? Nosso querido namoradinho de uma figa. Ótimo agora eu vou ter que beijar ele também, mas tudo bem: "Tudo pela caridade!"

- Gente, olha aqui estão as suas falas, amanhã quero todos aqui para os ensaios começarem. Inuyasha e Kagome, quero conversar com vocês.

- Sim! - dissemos juntos.

- Vocês dois devem se empenhar mais do que os outros, vocês também farão um número musical. Não sei qual dos dois, mas isso nós veremos depois. Quero que vocês ensaiem juntos.

- Eu não acredito nisso. - eu disse.

- Eu vou ter que concordar, por incrível que pareça. - ele disse.

- Olha eu sei que vocês não se dão bem naquela escola. - como ela sabia disso? Ah! Ela estuda lá também. - Mas façam um esforço, eu só estou pedindo que façam uma boa apresentação.

Bom, eu fui para casa e fiquei no meu quarto o resto do dia. Sabia que aquilo não iria dar certo. Eu e Inuyasha? A Kikyou vai me fuzilar. E falando no Diabo...

- Oi queridinha! Olha o Inuyasha vai vir jantar aqui, então quero que você saia. Vai dar uma voltinha, vai... - como é que é? Arg! Como ela é nojenta.

- Quem é que vai me impedir de ficar? - eu disse corajosa.

- Mamãe!!

- Oi querida. - Kaguya apareceu em menos de 10 segundos. Acho que ela bateu o recorde mundial.

- Ela não quer sair.

- Olha Kagome, acho que você ainda não entendeu bem como as coisas funcionam.

- Garota! Se você não fizer o que eu e minha mãe quizermos, ela convence o seu pai a não pagar sua faculdade!

- Sabe, medicina é uma faculdade muito cara, talvez seu papai ache melhor você seguir os negócios da família e esquecer esse sonho bobo, não é? Bom, aqui está o dinheiro, o MC Donalds fica aqui perto. Batata frita vai te fazer bem...

Droga. Eu sai correndo, porque eu estou com tanta vontade de chorar? Papai, onde você está? Porque não volta logo, parece que você me jogou na jaula dos leões. Eu estava andando pela rua, mentira, eu estava correndo e chorando. Eu acho que vou desabar, não que eu seja uma menininha boba, mas aquilo já estava passando dos limites. Eu já estava em frente ao Mc Donalds, quando eu trombei em alguém...

_**Inuyasha narrando...**_

Kikyou me chamou para jantar hoje. Tudo correu bem, pensei que encontraria a Kagome lá, mas eu não posso ficar falando o nome dela senão a Kikyou fica doida. É melhor não contar para ela sobre o teatro. Eu a amo, não quero brigar com ela, mas ainda tem uma coisa que me deixa curioso. Estavamos jantando.

- Kiky, porque você odeia tanto a Kagome.

-Aii amoureee. Esquece ela, isso é uma coisa que você nunca irá entender. - eu estou meio bolado, acho que ela ouviu a minha conversa com o Miroku.

_--Flashback--_

_- Cara, você viu a "irmã" da Kikyou? - eu disse._

_- Nossa, ela é linda demais. - o Miroku respondeu._

_- É mesmo._

_- Hum... Ah! Inuyasha, olha só você, diz que é apaixonado pela Kiky mas tá babando na irmã dela._

_- Deve ser a má influência sua. Além disso eu não posso achar uma garota bonita?_

_- Poder? Pode, mas a Kikyou é muito ciumenta..._

_-- Fim do Flashback --_

O Jantar correu bem, Kagome não apareceu.

_Eu narrando_

No Mc Donalds.

- Porque você está chorando?

- Longa história.

- Bom... O hamburguer que eu quero é bem grande.

Kagome apenas sorriu e entrou na lanchonete com ele.

Esse ficou pequenininho. Espero que vcs gostem, o próximo é melhor.


	5. Ataque!

Kagome e Miroku se sentaram e começaram a conversar na lanchonete

Kagome e Miroku se sentaram e começaram a conversar na lanchonete.

- Então, não vai me dizer porque está chorando? - Miroku

- Não vai me dizer porque você está aqui sozinho? - disse Kagome. - Você não é do tipo que fica sozinho.

- Batata frita me faz bem. Eu briguei com a minha namorada. - graças a deus a cega viu quem ele era, Kagome pensou.

- Hum... Bom, eu não vou nem perguntar porque. Desculpa é que é meio obvio.

- Na verdade a gente conversou e eu confessei para ela que eu estou gostando de outra garota.

- E eu que achei que era porque você traia ela.

- Ah! Por falar nisso quer tem um filho meu?

- Hãaaaaaa!! - fez cara de pensativa. - Não!! - cara de brava.

- Bom, mas você não me disse porque você estava chorando.

- Ah, não foi quase nada exceto pelo fato da minha madrasta ser uma bruxa e a filhinha dela ser nojenta. Sem contar que o meu pai faz tudo que elas querem e pra completar me expulsaram da minha própria casa, que é mais minha do que delas.

- Que barra. A Kikyou é uma nojenta mesmo, eu não aguento mais ficar perto dela, mas faço isso pelo Inuyasha, não vou deixar meu amigo num ninho de cobras.

- Como assim? Quer dizer, se não gosta delas porque continua andando com elas?

- Longa história, eu não tinha nenhum motivo para deixar de ser amigo delas. Até porque naquele meiozinho ali ninguém é verdadeiro.

- Você não "tinha" um motivo?

- É... Na verdade eu acho que foi coincidência nós nos encontrarmos aqui...

- Hãaa.. E porque?

- Bom, eu queria que você me ajudasse com a Sango.

- Como é que é? Negativo!! - disse cuspindo o refigerante na cara dele.

Não que Sango não gostasse de Miroku, mas Kagome tinha medo que a amiga se magoasse já que o garoto era hiper-mulherengo. Para o Miroku "hiper-mulherengo" é só um apelido.

- Porque não, Kagome? - disse se limpando

- Você não é o cara certo pra ela. Você é...

- Eu sei que eu sou hiper-mulherengo... - ainda bem que ele admite.

- Olha, eu posso dar um jeito, mas eu já vou te avisando: Se você brincar com ela eu acabo com você! Você só tem uma chance ok?

- Claro, você quem manda. Só me diz quando e onde.

- HAhahahaha!! Você acha que vai ser fácil assim?

- Eu tenho certeza que não. - ele deu um sorriso. - É por isso que eu quero... Sabe, eu quero ser mais amigo de você e da Sango. Vocês parecem ser legais. - As boas intenções de Miroku eram suspeitas, mas ele parecia estar sendo sincero.

Kagome prometeu que o ajudaria a ficar com Sango na festa da Kagura, mas no meio da conversa que se seguiu o celular de Miroku tocou. Na verdade foi o despertador, como o celular estava em cima da mesa ela apenas viu no visor.

"Buscar Jakotsu no bar da Belinda"

Mais tarde Kagome voltou para casa pensando naquela mensagem misteriosa. Por curiosidade ela entrou na internet e pesquisou "Bar da Belinda". Bom na página estava escrito:

"Bar da Belinda - O maior bar de striptease do Japão. Se você acha que já viu de tudo? Se você adora curtir com a mulherada aqui suas maiores fantasias serão realizadas"!

Yes!! Nós tinhamos o nosso furo. Já eram 10 horas da noite quando eu liguei para a Sango e contei a história toda do Jakotsu. Então nós pegamos o meu carro (c/a: finge que a Kagome pode dirigir viu gente?) e corremos para o endereço que eu vi na internet do tal bar.

Lá ainda estava cheio, e nenhum sinal do Jakotsu. Nós perguntamos por ele:

- O senhor Jakotsu está por aqui.

- Não! Ele já foi.

- Ele vem aqui muito?

- Sim! Ele tem um caso com uma das stripers... Ele vive aqui.

Isso! Isso! Mas como eu e Sango provaríamos que ele não era gay? Simples...

- A gente pode falar com essa garçonete?

--

- Então o Jakotsu não é gay?

- Gay? Não ele é... Bom gay é a ultima coisa que ele seria.

Eu e a Sango olhamos uma pra cara da outra e demos um sorriso.

- Você tem alguma foto com ele?

- Ah! Vai ser difícil achar uma em que ele não está embaixo dos lençóis, mas eu acho que eu tenho uma. - nossa o Jakotsu tá pegando hein...

Então a garota mostrou uma foto dos dois abraçados. Eu e Sango corremos para o carro. Passamos na minha casa e da Sango, e para onde nós fomos?

- Alô! Sesshy?

- Já falei para não me chamar assim...

- Ah! Sesshy, você sabe que eu te amo não é?

- O que você quer?

- Nós já temos a primeira notícia do nosso querido jornalzinho...

- Hum...

- Posso dormir aí com a Sango?

- Claro...

Por mais que Sesshoumaru não quisesse se envolver nessa trama minha e da Sango, era impossível, já que ele era o único que tinha aquela hiper-impressora que poderia imprir o nosso jornal perfeitamente. Acho que a notícia do Jakotsu veio em boa hora, essa semana a Kikyou começou a pegar no meu pé por causa do jornal e a mãe dela convenceu o diretor a fechar-lo, da pra acreditar? Nós não pudemos fazer nada, mas isso era bom. Com o jornal fechado ninguém iria suspeitar da gente. Agora, voltando a realidade.

Mais tarde na casa do Sesshy...

- Pronto garotas, já imprimi as 100 cópias, acha que precisa de mais?

- Não, nós vamos colocar isso nos armários que ficam no corredor e depois não precisa de mais... A notícia vai se espalhar rapidinho. Muahahahaha!!

- Kagome, você precisa parar de rir desse jeito. - disse o Sesshy

No dia seguinte...

Nós chegamos tão cedo que a escola nem tinha aberto direito. Nós colocamos um jornal em cada uma daquelas dobrinhas que entre cada armário. Então nós saímos da escola para fingir que chegaríamos depois, a maioria do povo chega quando o sinal toca.

Então foi como naquelas cenas de filme, o sinal bateu e todo mundo entrou. Era incríve, todo mundo abriu os armários e nem olhou para o jornal, mas então como uma luz de esperança uma garota olhou e começou a gritar. Era Kagura:

- O nossa querida Jakotsu não é quem nós pensamos que ela é. Antes de admirá-lo por te assumido ser gay, talvez devêssemos considerar o romance que ele tem com uma striper. Em um lugar chamado Bar da Belinda ele se encontra com sua amante frequentemente. A própria striper disse "É difícil fazer ele sair de debaixo dos lençõis". Pobrezinho, quase nos enganou...

- Jakotsu! Seu idiota, eu fiquei nua na frente de você! - disse uma das líderes de torcida

- Seu inútil, porque fez isso? - disse Kagura empurrando Jakotsu.

- Eu não sou rico, precisava me destacar pelo menos em alguma coisa.

- É o que você tem é déficit de atenção... - alguém gritou.

- Não quero ver você na minha frente, como você pode ser tão hipócrita!! - disse Kikyou...

Bom. 1 já era, na verdade 2, se contarmos com o Miroku. Com alguns dias Jakotsu havia se tornado um aluno normal. Ele fez muitos amigos no grupo de informática... Quem diria que ele acabaria assim.

Miroku passou a andar comigo, com a Sango e com o Sesshy. Ele a Sango estão mais amiguinhos que nunca. E eu e o Sesshycada vez ais perto de segurar vela...

Meus ensaios de Romeu e Julieta continuaram, eu e o Inuyasha estamos nos entendendo... Essa semana foi mais tranquila, agora eu e a Sango estamos esperando a festa da Kagura que será no sábado. O que eu estou fazendo agora? Já contei a ultima que o Inuyasha aprontou? Ele entrou pro time de natação. Porque? Não sei... Mas tenho a impressão que logo irei descobrir.

Eu estou indo até o ginásio porque o idiota do Inuyasha, esqueceu que hoje nós temos que ir ensaiar na casa dele, já que a Rin não vai poder ficar no teatro com a gente. Eu entrei no ginásio, logo me deu um caláfrio. Eu apenas olho pra piscina e vejo o Inuyasha sem camisa e nadando. Ai meu deus eu acho melhor sairdaqui antes que eu tenha um piripaque dos grandes..

- Inuyasha, vamos, se a Kikyou aparece aqui eu to morta e vc sabe disso. - eu to pedindo pra ele sair, droga vou ter um piripaque duplo, aquele corpo..

- Como se você se importasse com a Kikyou. - ele disse ainda nadando de costas... Aí meu deus!! SOS!!

- É... Você tem razão, mais poupa a sua namoradinha do vexame. Eu não to com paciência pra aturar ela...

- Ah! Kagome... As vezes eu não entendo vocês duas...

- Desde quando você entende de alguma coisa?

- Hum... Eu entendo que você é uma péssima atriz.

- Aham... Deve ser porque EU NUNCA ATUEI NA MINHA VIDA!

- Ah! Ka-chan, você é minha amiga, eu te ensino... - droga, ele saiu da picina. Tá vindo na minha direção.

- Desde quando eu sou sua amiga? - ele tá chegando mais perto...

- Você percebeu que a gente nem briga quando estamos sozinhos?

Pronto, ele conseguiu. Me deixou sem reação. A gente realmente consegue se entender quando está sozinho. Porque ele está chegando tão perto?

- Viu?! Kagome, você nem consegue fingir que é minha inimiga? Precisa de aulas de atuação...

- Muito engraçadinho... - ele está a um centímetro de mim... E agora? O que ele quer?

* * *

**Taisho Girl, dessinha-almeida**: Obrigada pelos elogios. D  
**Agatha-Chan**: Não vou desistir, vou ver se atualizo o mais rápido que puder...  
**Mila Himura**, **Melina Black**: Descobriram com quem ela trombou... XD  
**sakura-princesa**: asuhuhuahsuhau!! Errou todas. Tô com medo!! Eu tenho uma coisinha guardada pro Sesshy, pode esperar.  
**Dark Maidie**: Antes tarde que nunca.. suauhsuahsuhau!! Assim que der eu posto mais...

Bjos!


	6. Festa!

- Então vamos

- Então vamos? - ele sussurrou

- Vo.. Vo.. Você não trouxe toalha? - tipo imaginem o Inuyasha, molhado e só de calção na minha frente... É muita tentação né. - Porque tá fazendo isso?

- Fazendo o que? - ele disse colocando a mão na cintura da garota. - E esqueci a toalha...

Eu me afastei, eu realmente não sei o que ele quer, mas se eu ficar mais um segundo perto dele eu vou acabar cedendo.

- Então você vai molhado mesmo... Vamos?

- Já sei como vou me secar. - de repente Inuyasha abraçou Kagome.

- Aiii!! Para com isso.

- Ah! Vem me dar um abraço!! - Kagome sai correndo e Inuyasha vai atrás dela.

Saindo do ginásio.

- Ah! Ótimo, agora sou eu que preciso de uma toalha.

- Não se preocupe... Quando a gente chegar à minha casa você vai estar seca.

- Você é mesmo muito engraçadinho.

Saindo da escola e andando pela rua.

- Inuyasha...

- O que?

- Não me diz que a gente vai andando...

- Claro. Meu pai me tirou o meu carro.

- Sua casa fica a 4 km daqui!! Nós só vamos chegar amanhã...

- Eu não me importo...

- Argh!!

Eles caminhavam pela rua, em silêncio. Kagome pensava no que Inuyasha queria com todo aquele joguinho no ginásio. Estava doida para contar a Sango o que havia acontecido, não que ela se interessasse por Inuyasha, mas ela precisava da opinião de alguém que estava totalmente fora do assunto. Mas alguém interrompe seus pensamentos...

- Então, qual é o lance com o Miroku?

- Não tem lance nenhum...

- Desde que ele terminou com a namorada ele só anda com vocês e sem contar que ele nem fala mais

comigo direito...

- Você já imaginou que talvez ele tenha se cansado de você e seus amiguinhos?

- Não! Tenho certeza que tem alguma garota na parada...

- Quer mesmo saber?

- Senão não teria perguntado...

- Ele disse que quer ficar com a Sango.

- Me diz alguma coisa que eu não sei...

- Hum... Ele não suporta a Kikyou, disse que só atura ela porque é seu amigo.

- Nossa! Agora ele pegou pesado com a minha Kikyousinha...

- É não é... É incrível como possa existir alguém que não goste dela nesse mundo. - disse

irônica. - Mas voltando a Sango, eu acho que ele deve ficar com ela hoje...

- Hum... E... Quanto a você?

- Eu o que?

- Bom.. Você não é muito bonita mais.. Vai ver alguém gosta de você também...

- Além de você?

- Porque eu gostaria de uma bruxa, insuportável e feia como você? Kikyou é mil vezes melhor...

Depois disso eu não falei uma palavra. Ele continuou andando e eu parei. Porque aquilo me machucava tanto? Ele olhou pra trás e disse algo como "Desculpa, eu estava brincando". Mas eu não escutei direito. Eu apenas me virei e fui em direção a minha casa. Ele não me seguiu. Era de se esperar.

Ao chegar na minha casa eu liguei para a Sango. Precisava conversar com alguém.. Pedi a ela que fosse na minha casa. Quando entrei no meu quarto vi uma caixa. Embrulhada em um papel vermelho e com algumas fitas pretas. Tinha um cartão:

_"Filha. Sinto-me terrível pelo ponto que nossa relação está. Eu vi que também estava sendo injusto com você. Vou ter que ficar mais alguns meses em Nova York, mas quando eu voltar, prometo reparar meu erro e ouvir a sua versão dos fatos. Lembra de quando você era pequena? Eu adorava ler histórias para você. Achei um livro aqui que te lembrava muito. Espero que goste. Beijos"_

Kagome abriu a caixa havia um livro grosso cujo titulo era "Contos de Fadas". Ela folheou só por curiosidade, o primeiro capítulo se chamava "A história original de Cinderela". Que ironia, pensou.

Mais tarde, Sango chegou. Kagome contou tudo o que havia acontecendo.

- Eu não entendo, porque ele tentou te seduzir para depois te insultar?

- É que quanto mais tempo eu passo com ele...

- Você não vê que ele está jogando com você? Ele está suspeitando de nós!

- Sango... Eu não sei o que fazer...

- Tome cuidado com o Inuyasha, ele pode colocar tudo por água abaixo... Se ele descobrir a gente assim tão cedo... A gente já era.

- Eu sei...

- Olha, nós vamos dar um jeito de você tirar o cachorrinho da cabeça...

- Tem razão, eu tenho que ficar longe dele.

- E essa carta bizarra do seu pai?

- Não fala assim... Não sei porque ele mandou um livro, não era mais fácil ele ter me ligado?

- É... Estranho... Mais mudando de assunto. Anime-se! Hoje é a festa da Kagura!

Inuyasha chegou em casa. Se arrumou para a festa de Kagura. le passou a mior parte do tempo pensando em Kagome. "Porque eu não consigo tirar ela da cabeça? Ela com certeza pensa que eu tentei brincar com ela no ginásio. Mas será que foi brincadeira? Eu queria beijá-la, mas não tive coragem. Eu amo a Kikyou! Eu acho...

Kagome e Sango entraram na festa sem problemas.

- Não se esqueca, nós estamos aqui para conseguir um escândalo! - disse Sango

- Não! Eu procuro o escândalo, o Miroku quer falar com você.

Em pouco tempo Sango e Miroku já estava se beijando. Eles parecem ter sido feitos um para o outro. Até agora não vi o Inuyasha, mas o que me surpreendeu foi ver o Sesshoumaru entrando pela porta (c/a: não pelo armário...).

- Então a que devo a honra? - disse Kagura.

Ele não a respondeu, apenas começou a andar a procura de algo. Kagura deu o braço para ele, ele nem notou. Ela andanva o exibindo como se fosse um troféu e dizendo "Olha quem veio me ver". Quando Sesshoumaru avistou Inuyasha ele apenas jogou as chaves de casa dizendo.

- Para você não me acordar no meio da madrugada.

Sesshy apenas saiu. Eu fui atrás dele já que a Sango não desgrudava do Miroku. Kagura mumurrou algo do tipo "Fique se quiser".

- Ei!! Me espera!

- Quer que eu te leve em casa? A Kagura não te viu ainda? Ele é mesmo burra.

- Eu passei na frente dela. Mais ela tava ocupada olhando para você.

- O que você quer?

- Sesshy... Eu já disse que seu cabelo tá lindo hoje? Tem alguma coisa no seu olhar que cativa...

- Já vi que vai custar caro, não é...

- Não dá pra distrair a Kagura? Preciso recolher algumas informações...

- Nem pensar... O que você acha que eu devo fazer? E, além disso, tem a Kikyou, você não vai conseguir se esconder por muito tempo.

- É por isso que eu preciso só de 5 minutos. Se eu descobrir algo da Kagura vai ficar faltando só a Kikyou, Inuyasha e eu acho que não vou mecher com o Kouga. No início eu achei que isso era uma missão impossível, mas agora eu acho que pode dar certo.

- 5 minutos cronometrados. 4:59, 4:58...

Kagome saiu correndo. Ao entrar na sala ela esbarrou em uma garota. Era Rin. Mas Kagome não tinha tempo para conversas. Ela correu até o quarto de Kagura. Não achou nada, havia apenas um cartão com o nome de um médico. Kagome pegou uma caneta e anotou o numero do telefone.Quando Kagome chegou na sala havia um alvoroço. Kagura estava beijando Sesshy, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o olhar de Rin sob os dois. Ela tava morrendo de ciúme... O Sesshy vai me matar porque ele acabou ficando na festa e a Kagura não desgrudou dele nem meio segundo.

Kagome estava em frente a janela, olhando o tempo passar. De repente sentiu alguém abraçá-la por trás.

- Kouga...

- Kagome... Fica comigo?

Kagome não teve tempo de reponder, quando se viu Kouga já havia a beijado. A abrir os olhos Kagome viu o olhar de Ayame sobre os dois, mas o pior foi o que aconteceu depois... Outra pessoa os observava...

* * *

Pronto! Eu devia ter pedido isso desde o início, mas me ajudem com os erros de ortografia, me avisem se vocês virem algum terível ou alguma palavra em que eu engoli alguma letra. É porque computador... Vocês sabem, a gente sempre acaba deixando alguma coisa passar. E eu não estou revisando, eu estou só passando o olho.

**Dinha:** Tem muita coisa que eu ainda não falei sobre a Kikyou e a mãe dela, muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer, vou pensar no seu caso...  
**Taisho Girl s2 e dessinha-almeida:** que bom que gostaram!  
**sakura-princesa: **Quando eu vi a sua review eu já tinha escrito esse cap, até achei legal a idéia do bolo. Vou usar a idéia da praia (eu já tinha pensado em algo parecido, que eu não posso contar porque vai aparecer depois). Acho que a cena entra no próximo cap, to acabando de escrever agora.

Bjos e continuem lendo! Façam uma autora feliz e deixe reviews! D


	7. Consequências

Inuyasha apareceu do nada e pegou o braço de Kagome.

- Porque beijou ele?

- O que foi? Ninguém pode gostar de uma bruxa, insuportável e feia? - disse irônica.

Inuyasha saiu, foi para perto da Kikyou e começou a beijá-la. Quando ela estava de costas para Kagome, Inuyasha a abraçou e apenas olhou para Kagome dizendo "Ela é muito melhor". Inuyasha não disse aquilo em voz alta ele apenas mecheu os lábios para que apenas Kagome visse.Kagome olhou ao seu redor. Sango estava com Miroku. Sesshoumru havia desaparecido. Rin? Nem sinal da fumaça dela...

Ótimo! Não tinha ninguém para desabafar. Eu estava morrendo de vontade de socar Inuyasha, nem sei mais porque... Então eu fui até o ultimo amigo que me restava!

- Quero vodka! E mistura com tudo que você tiver de forte aí... - disse ao bartender (c/a: é assim que escreve?).

- Aqui está, senhorita...

Bebi algumas doses. Eu estava sóbria. Tá bom! Eu nem conseguia andar direito. Então todo mundo começou a olhar pra mim. Eu começei a cantar... Não me olhem com essa cara, a minha voz é boa, talvez eu não tenha é escolhido a música certa:

- "Garçom! Aqui nessa mesa de bar...

Começaram a rir. Porque será?

- Você já cansou de escutar.. Centenas de histórias de amor! Garçom... no bar... todo mundo é igual. Meu caso é mais um, é banal, mas preste atenção por favor...

Alguém aumentou o som da música da festa. Estava tocando "Promiscuos" da Nelly Furtado! Eu amava essa musica! Então eu subi na mesa e começei a dançar. Vários garotos de juntaram em volta da mesa, todo mundo começou a olhar. Eu estava totalmente bêbada, mas estava me divertindo. Até que a Kikyou e a Kagura chamaram o segurança, foi pro buraco o meu plano de passar dispercebida, mas Inuyasha o impediu de me expulsar...

- Eu cuido disso. - ele disse naturalmente ao segurança.

Ele saiu empurrando todo mundo e me pegou no colo. Kikyou quase deu um chilique, eu disse quase?. Ela gritou mais alto do que o som no ultimo volume, mas eu tava tão tonta que não escutei a explicação que ele deu pra ela. Ele chegou até o carro e me colocou no banco. Depois ele ligou o carro e começou a andar (c/a: não ele voou...).

- Tá me sequestrando é? Logo eu que sou tão pior do que a sua namoradinha?

- Você tá maluca é? Deve ter bebido mais do que todo mundo naquela festa...

- Desde quando você se importa? - disse ainda zonza

- Desde que você resolveu fazer da mesa um palco...

- Hahaha!! Ah! Ainda não me repondeu...

Ele parou o carro quando eu olhei pela janela estávamos em frente a praia. Ele me ajudou a descer, porque nem andar eu conseguia direito. Porque eu bebi tanto? Ele nem é tão importante assim? Nós não temos nada juntos. Nós não somos nada um do outro.

Estavamos sentados na areia, olhando a lua. A maré estava alta, já estava atingindo os nossos pés. Quando a água fria bateu nos meu dedos, eu começei a recobrar a consciência.

- Porque me trouxe aqui?

- Pra ver se você esfria a cabeça...

- Ótimo, e você esperou eu pirar pra isso... Você não será um bom psiquiatra.

- Eu queria pedir desculpas...

- Você só disse o que você achava. Pelo menos foi sincero. Era melhor do que fingir que gostava de mim.

Eu me levantei e fui para o mar. De roupa e tudo. Eu realmente precisava de água gelada.

- Ei! O que você está fazendo?

Eu não respondi. Porque eu responderia? Por mais que eu queira, é ele quem me deve uma explicação. As ondas estavam fortes, e eu... Eu só estava indo mais adiante. Ficar ali era melhor do que ouvir o Inuyasha. Pronto! Acho que eu realmente estou gostando dele. Mas a Sango tem razão... Me afastar é a melhor coisa a fazer.

- Eu! O que você está fazendo? Quer morrer é?

- Não! Eu estou esfriando a minha cabeça...

- Tá vindo uma onda...

Não deu tempo para Kagome olhar para trás. A onda a pegou. Inuyasha foi atrás dela, e quando a onda cessou ele viu Kagome na areia, tossindo..

- Você está bem?

Só me lembro dele ter feito respiração boca a boca. Me desculpa Sango. Guardem esse momento, porque foi quando o tempo parou. Literalmente... Eu tava sem ar. Fiquei totalmente vulnerável ao Inuyasha. Eu apenas cuspi um pouco de água.

- O que aconteceu lá, Kagome?

- Desculpa... É que eu não sei nadar...

- Você está bem?

- Acho que sim...

- O que você queria fazer?

- Eu não vi a onda...

Nós ficamos em silêncio, então ele voltou a falar daquele assunto.

- Me desculpa pelo que eu disse, eu achei que você ia levar na brincadeira.

- Tudo bem! Você é um idiota mesmo...

- Ah! Assim você me ofende.

- Então estamos quites!

Nós começamos a rir, um da cara do outro. Então ele começou a se aproximar de mim. Nós estavamos sentados na areia. Então ele me beijou, eu achei que ele estava brincando comigo, mas... Droga! Eu deixei ele me beijar. Como eu poderia resistir? Eu estava totalmente desarmada. Então a noite foi passando, nós começamos a conversar. Eu deitei na areia e ele também, estávamos morrendo de sono. Ele se deitou atrás de mim e abraçou a minha cintura. E acabamos adormecendo...

Inuyasha realmente sentia algo por Kagome. O problema é que ele era orgulhoso demais para admitir. Mais ele não pensou nas consequências daquele beijo. Ele despertou todos os sentimentos que ele tinha por Kagome. Mas e quanto a Kikyou? O que ele realmente sentia por ela? Ninguém sabe, talvez nem mesmo o próprio Inuyasha saiba.

Kagome acordou com o sol no seu rosto e levantou rapidamente, acordando Inuyasha.

- O que foi? - disse Inuyasha

- Passamos a noite fora...

- É...

- Se meu pai não estivesse no outro lado do mundo, ele estaria uma fera! Ah! Esqueci... Eu tenho uma "madrasta do mau", há uma hora dessa o FBI deve tá me rastreando por satélite!

Eu e o Inuyasha olhamos um pra cara do outro, então a ficha caiu. A gente correu pro carro e pegamos os celulares.

- 5 chamadas não atendidas, e o seu? - disse Kagome olhando para o seu celular

- 1 chamada...

- Ou os seus pais não deram falta de você ou você deve dormir muito fora de casa...

- Eu? Passar a noite fora? Imagina...

- Hum... Sei...

- Acho que eles não deram falta da gente ainda

- Só se foi de você...

- Vamos, eu te levo.

Inuyasha me levou pra casa. Aquilo era estranho. Eu cheguei e a Kaguya estava dormindo, e Kikyou? Nem sinal dela. As chamadas do meu celular eram do Sesshoumaru e da Sango. Eles queriam saber onde eu estava. Mais tarde a Kikyou chegou. Eu estava vendo TV, ela me olhou com uma cara de poucos amigos. Ela sabia que o Inuyasha estava comigo, como ela pode não ter percebido que eu não estava no meu quarto? Vai ver ela nem olhou... Eu não me lembro do que o Inuyasha falou pra ela, para ela deixar ele sair comigo no colo. Falando nisso, agora me veio essa cena na cabeça, deve ter sido engraçado o Inuyasha sair da festa me carregando do mesmo jeito que o Shrek carregou a Fiona quando ela estava brava com ele no primeiro filme. Ele me pegou pelas pernas e colocou no ombro dele. Que maluquice né?

Eu fui na cozinha, então eu olhei para a minha mão. Eu vi o telefone do médico da Kagura, eu me lembrei que tinha anotado o telefone dele na mão. Então, mais uma vez eu procurei na internet e fiquei surpresa com o primeiro site que apareceu como resultado da busca. Aquilo deveria ser investigado mais a fundo, e eu? Eu já sabia como e quando.

* * *

**sakura-princesa:** Pode me chamar assim...  
**Dinha:** Não que elas possam ser do bem, mas tem muitas coisas sobre elas que ainda vão aparecer, principalmente a Kikyou. O Inu sempre é fofo... XD  
**Mila Himura:** Essa semana não matei vcs de curiosidade... To postando o até rápido demais...  
**Agatha-Chan, dessinha-almeida:** Obrigada!  
**Taisho Girl s2:** Ele foi meio que agarrado de propósito. Mais o resto vc descobre no próximo cap...

Gente eu já dissse que "c/a" são so comentários idiotas que eu faço no meio da fic? Acho que não... XD


	8. Guerra Declarada

Kagome e Sango estavam na casa de Sesshy

Kagome e Sango estavam na casa de Sesshy.

- Então Sango? Como foi com o Miroku? - eu disse.

- Eles estão namorando. - disse Sesshy

- Mas o mais importante é... O que foi aquilo que você fez na festa? Você tava doidona. - disse

Sango.

- Ela encheu a cara porque o Inuyasha provocou ela... - disse Sesshy.

- Você estava olhando... Pensei que estivesse muito ocupado agarrando a Kagura.

- Muito engraçadinha. Foi ela que me agarrou! Ela é pegajosa.

- Huashushuahsuahu!!

- Acho bom ter valido a pena. - disse Sesshy

- Valeu sim... Mas... Você se deixou ser agarrado por ela, mais também continuou na festa. Aposto

que tava gostando...

- Kagome, você tem noção do perigo? - disse Sesshy olhando com uma cara aterrorizante para ela.

- Sim!! Desculpa...

- Mai o melhor foi o ataque de ciúmes do Inuyasha. - disse Sesshy

- Que ataque? - eu disse

- Sango! Em que planeta você estava? - disse Sesshy

- Planeta Miroku...

- ashuusuashushuah!!

- A Kagome bebeu e começou a dançar em cima da mesa, então o Inuyasha pegou ela no colo e disse

para a Kikyou que ia levar ela para casa. Só que depois disso ele não voltou para a festa.

Então... Kagome Higurashi, pode abrir o bico, porque ele não te levou pra casa coisa nenhuma.

- Ele me levou para a praia... Aiii... Longa história.

- Resume. Você não sai daqui sem contar.. - disse Sango.

- Ele se desculpou, porque a gente tinha brigado. E depois me beijou.

- Não acredito! Eu disse pra você ficar longe dele! Aposto que você está gostando dele agora!

- Não..

- A gente acredita se você der 10 movitos porque você não gosta dele...

- Então tá... Primeiro: Ele tem namorada, Segundo: Ele tá traindo ela... Terceiro...

- Não sabe... Ela gosta dele..

- Gente, eu não vou continuar com isso. Se ele quiser ficar comigo, ele termina com a Kikyou

primeiro...

- Ele não vai fazer isso, e você sabe muito bem..

- Então é melhor ele me esquecer... Mais então vocês não querem saber o que eu descobri?

- Sim! Sim!

- O telefone do cirurgião plástico da Kagura!

- Não brinca!! Mais como a gente vai usar isso?

- A gente vai lá. Mexe nos arquivos e acha a foto dela de antes da cirurgia, se for boa.. Adeus

Kagura!

- Hum! Perfeito... Então vamos fazer assim...

Na semana que se seguiu Kagura não desgrudou do Sesshy nenhum segundo... Nós iriamos marcamos uma

consulta pra mim no médico dela... O Inuyasha está me perseguindo também. Já é quarta e toda vez

que ele vê que eu estou sozinha ele vem atrás de mim me dizendo " Me dá um beijo, vai". Eu estou

tentando rejeitar ele. Mais hoje eu tomei uma decisão e acabei escutando algo que não queria.

Estávamos no ginásio.

- Aiii Kagome, porque você tá fazendo isso comigo?

- É simples, você tem namorada e eu não quero ficar com você desse jeito..

- Porque? Eu sou louco por você...

- É... Mais você gosta é dela. E no final, a única que vai sair machucada sou eu.

- Não... É de você que eu gosto...

- Então porque não termina com ela?

- Porque... Eu não sei...

- Tá vendo? Sabe... Eu gosto muito de você, mais sabe talvez seja melhor nós sermos só amigos

ok?! Por enquanto ainda dá tempo.

- Quer saber? Se você quer se fazer de difícil, tudo bem...

- Eu não tô... Eu só não quero sair ferida de tudo isso.

- Não fala mais comigo... A Kikyou tinha razão. Você é uma manipuladora que só pensa em si mesma.

Vai em frente, conta pra ela que a gente fico...

- Você acha que eu faria isso, só pra acabar com você? Você está muito enganado se pensa que eu

sou esse tipo de pessoa...

- Eu sei exatamente quem você é... E conhecendo você como eu conheço...

Eu não ouvi o resto, eu só sai correndo. Porque ele não entende que eu não quero ficar com ele

sabendo que ele está com a Kikyou. No caminho eu encontrei o Sesshy, eu estava chorando de novo.

Parece que esse pesadelo nunca vai acabar. Mas.. Eu não vou esperar alguém me acordar para eu

perceber que isso tudo foi um sonho ruim. É hora de visitar o médico da Kagura...

- Oi doutor.

- Oi, já sabe o que deseja mudar?

- Ah, eu não gosto dessa pele molenga do meu antebraço...

- Tudo bem, mas eu vou buscar um catálogo para você ter uma idéia melhor...

Quando ele saiu. Eu comecei a procurar nos arquivos..

- K.. A... G...URA..

Tinha uma foto bizarra, o nariz dela parecia de porco. Ela tinha colocado silicone na bunda e nos

seios. Eu tirei foto com o meu celular. O médico voltou...

- Aqui está..

Eu folheei o livro. Até parece que eu faria uma coisa dessas. Ele fez uma cara de bunda quando eu

disse que ligaria para ele depois. Acho que ele desconfiou.

Bom amanhã promete. Porque a edição "Kagura" vai bombar!! Mais vocês não sabem o que aconteceu

essa noite.

Flashback

- Kagome.. Querida! O seu pai comprou uma filial do MC DONALDS!

- E o Kiko?

- O que?

- O kikotenho com isso?

- Ah?! Você vai trabalhar lá... Não coma muitos sanduíches ok? Garçonete...

- Porque? Ele compra a filial e não compra os empregados.

- Não bobinha. A idéia foi minha, ele concordou quando eu disse que você dormiu fora de casa sem

avisar um dia desses...

Fim do Flashback

Continua...

* * *

Gente eu to totalmente sem tempo. No próximo cap eu respondo as reviews! Bjos e desculpem a demora..


	9. Vem pegar

Me desculpem pelo ultimo cap. Eu estou em semana de provas e tava muito triste pq a minha colega contou pro menino,que eu nem sei se gosto, que eu queria ficar com ele e que eu tava gostando dele. ótimo, agora ele nem deve querer ser meu amigo mais. Acho que isso meio que se relfetiu no ultimo cap, mas tudo bem né... Mais sabem, isso me inspira, quando eu to muito triste ou muito feliz minha imaginação "melhora". Já até pensei no final da fic... Q vai demorar muito, podem acreditar...Vamos ao cap, XD.

* * *

"Bom! Vocês acham a Kagura bonita? É melhor verem essa foto. Depois dessa, parece que nós não precisamos mais falar nada"

Colocamos a foto da Kagura o mais ampliada possível. Isso exemplifica muito bem o maior objetivo desse plano, que era mostrar que pessoas nem sempre são o que nós pensamos.

Eu passei a semana muito triste. Eu e o Inuyasha estamos na mesma. Eu não sei o que aconteceu com a gente. Estamos no meio do palco tentando ensaiar.

- Olha é agora que você fala!

- Não é você!

- Parem os dois! - disse a Rin nervosa. - Quero trabalhar mais a cena do beijo!

- Agora? - eu disse.

- Por mim tudo bem. - disse o Inuyasha.

- Quero ver o contato visual e se rola a química...

- Que ótimo. - eu disse...

- Vamos lá então. - disse ela se sentando na platéia.

O Inuyasha me olhou, foi se aproximando e me beijou. No início eu não correspondi, mas depois... Acordamos com a voz da Rin:

- Vocês já podem parar... É só por hoje meninos. - disse saindo.

- Então, não vai admitir que não resiste a mim?

- Hãaaa... Não!

- Já vai embora?

- Sim! Eu tenho um compromisso..

Naquele dia o Inuyasha me seguiu. Ele me viu trabalhando na lanchonete.

- Um Milk-Shake. Um pra mim e um pra você.

- Não, obrigada.

- Eu insisto.

- Qual o sabor?

- Chocolate. Chocolate cura todas as feridas...

- Então é melhor comprar uma fábrica.

- Me desculpa.

- A gente só vive assim...

- Como?

- Se desculpando...

- É que eu sempre faço tudo errado...

- E eu acredito em todas as suas mentiras...

- Desculpas aceitas?

- Sim... Eu acho...

- Porque tá trabalhando? Seu pai é rico...

- Ordens da madrasta do mau. E se eu não obedecer, posso acabar me deparando com a maçã envenenada.

- Mais maçã envenenada é da branca de neve... (c/a: da Encantada também...)

- A bruxa é a mesma.

- Ela vai chegar assim pra você "Aê!! Doidinha, come essa maça envenenada aqui. E não cospe, porque maça envenenada não dá em árvore!!"

Me sinto estranhamente bem. Tudos está calmo demais desde então. O Inuyasha? Não me perguntem sobre ele, continuamos amigos. As vezes a Kikyou dá um chilique, mais é normal. O melhor foi no dia em que ela chegou no teatro e me pegou beijando o Inuyasha. Eu começei a rir, e todo mundo ficou falando pra ela parar de dar escândalo.

Na escola? Eu to fugindo d Sesshy porque já deve ter umas 3 semanas que a Kagura não larga dele.

- Kagome! Vem aqui, eu vou acabar com você!! - aii ele vai me pegar.

- Não quero nem saber, foi você quem começou isso.

A gente tava gritando no meio do corredor e correndo um atrás do outro, então parece que foi até destino quando eu bati na Rin. O Sesshy me pegou, mais não fez nada porque a Rin estava lá. Muito interessante... Então eu tive a mais brilhante das minhas idéias.

- Sesshy, eu vou desgrudar a Kagura de você.

- Essa eu quero até ver.

- Não duvide as minhas idéias, tá! Já que você não acredita, eu vou contar pra Rin!

Eu cochichei no ouvido dela, mais é claro que o Sesshy ouviu devido aos seus poderes.

- O que? - disse Rin.

- Ah! Eu sei que você pode quebrar esse galho pra mim. Eu to devendo uma pra ele...

- Ah eu não sei...

- Vamos, por favor!!

Do nada o Sesshy apareceu dizendo:

- Adorei a idéia.

- Então tudo bem! Problema do Sesshy resolvido!

Depois eu conto para vocês o que a Rin vai fazer, apesar de ser meio óbvio né. Hoje eu fiu de novo para o Mc Donalds. Depois fui para casa. Eu estava tomando banho quando... O Inuyasha, ele sempre com essa mania de entrar pela minha janela. Lá estava eu tomando banho e cantando "Garçon...Aqui nessa mesa de bar..." XD, quando eu ouvi um barulho estranho. Então eu taquei o meu shampoo e ele caiu na cabeça do Inuyasha. Foi então que eu descobri que era ele.

- Inuyasha, seu... O que você está fazendo aqui.

- Eu vi aqui te... Nossa, adorei seu sutien (sutiã?). Vermelho é a minha cor. Hum e essa calcinha combinando, meu deus hein..

- Me devolve isso. - disse ainda dentro do box.

- Vem aqui pegar então.

* * *

Vou ver se no feriado posto mais ok? To pensando, será que eu faço hentai ou não... Vejo isso depois. Gente, deixem reviews, porque as vezes é bom saber se vocês estão gostando ou odiando (. Não vai dar pra responder as reviews de novo, eu ainda to em semana de provas. Mais deixem viu?! Bjo!


	10. Tarde chuvosa

- Grrr!! Inuyasha Taysho, me devolve isso agora!  
- Não fui eu que mandei você deixar sua roupa em cima da cama enquanto toma banho. Agora você vai ter que vir aqui pegar.  
- Tudo bem...

PLAFT!  
(barulho do condicionador caindo na cabeça do Inuyasha)

- Você tem uma ótima mira. Mais eu posso ficar aqui o dia inteiro. - disse se deitando na cama de Kagome. - Sua cama é tão gostosa...  
- Tudo bem, você venceu. Estou indo...  
- To esperando...

PLAFT!  
(barulho do creme sem enxague caindo na cabeça do Inuyasha)

- Você não achou mesmo que eu ia ai...  
- Nem por um segundo, amor...  
- Não me chama de amor...  
- Eu já te disse, eu posso ficar aqui o dia todo...  
- Inuyasha... Por favor, tenha piedade...  
- Eu estou tendo... Só que é comigo mesmo.

Então eles ouviram um enorme trovão. Havia começado a chover, e a chuva era forte. Kagome morria de medo de trovões, a cada barulho ou clarão que ela via, dava um grito. Ela desligou o choveiro e se deitou na banheira que estava cheia pela metade.  
- Vamos Kagome. Vem pra cá... Eu sei que você está morrendo de medo.  
- Não vô!  
- Então tá... Você quem sabe... Eu vo ficar aqui esperando.  
- Você não desiste mesmo, hein!  
- Ainda estou esperando...

Então Kagome desistiu. Ela já ia sair do banheiro quando ela viu o roupão. Ela se aliviou. "Nunca imaginei que um roupão fosse me salvar do tarado do Inuyasha". Inuyasha se despontou ao ver Kagome sair do banheiro.  
- Ah, não acredito. Você demorou esse tempo todo pra sair de roupão. Isso não é justo comigo.  
- Eu não tinha visto o roupão.

Inuyasha foi se aproximando dela e a medida que ele andava na sua direção ela dava passos para trás, até que ela teve que parar ao se encontrar com a parede. Então Inuyasha começou a beijá-la.  
- Porque você... Faz isso comigo? - disse enquanto ele começava a beijar seu pescoço.  
- Eu gosto muito de você...  
- Mentira... - ela havia se deixado levar. Agora deixava Inuyasha acariciar todo o seu corpo.  
- Me deixa provar... - então Kagome começou a beijá-lo.

Kagome desistiu. Desistiu de tentar resistir a Inuyasha, ela estava começando a se deixar levar pelo momento. Inuyasha tirou o roupão de Kagome e ficou alguns segundos admirando-a.  
- Valeu a pena esperar.. - disse com uma voz sexy.  
- Você não tem jeito mesmo. - ela respondeu, tirando a roupa de Inuyasha.

Ele a pegou no colo e a deitou na cama. Começou a chupar-lhe os seios, enquanto acariciava o outro. A chuva abafava os gemidos de Kagome. Inuyasha começou a trilhar beijos em todo o seu corpo, até chegar ao seu ponto mais intimo. Ele começa a lamber e chupar. Kagome gritava de prazer. Ela já estava aos pingos..  
- Inuyasha, isso é maldade... Ahhh!!  
- Eu nem começei...

Então Inuyasha voltou a beijar os seios de Kagome. E escorregou os dedos mais uma vez no orgão dela. Colocou 3 dedos lá e começou movimentá-los. Kagome não aguentava mais, e antes que ela tivesse seu primeiro orgasmo, Inuyasha começou a penetrá-la. Kagome sentiu um pouco de dor, mas o prazer era maior. Inuyasha fazia movimentos lentos, para não machucá-la. Mas Kagome não aguentava mais aquilo, então ela inverteu as posições ficando por cima dele. Agora foi ele que gemeu mais alto, enquanto ela rebolava em sua cintura. Os dois chegaram ao orgasmo juntos. Kagome então se deitou ao lado de Inuyasha.

- Eu te amo. - disse ele.  
- Eu também. - disse ela corada  
- E aí.. Pronta pra outra? - disse ele ao começar a beijar o pescoço de Kagome.  
- Aiii!! Quantas você quiser... - disse escorregando a mão no orgão dele.  
- Ahhh! To começando a gostar...

Então Inuyasha ergueu Kagome e ela colocou as pernas entre a cintura dele. Então ele a encostou na parede e começou a penetrá-la. Kagome e Inuyasha estavam nas alturas até que alguém bate na porta:  
- Filhinha!! Surpresa, papai voltou mais cedo. Abre aqui pra eu ver você.

Kagome quase teve um troço. Inuyasha queria enforcar o Sr. Higurashi.

- Anda, se esconde aí no meu banheiro.  
- Tira ele daqui, olha como você me deixou. - disse ele mostrando o seu orgão para ela.  
- Vai ser difícil, mas fica quietinho aí...

Kagome coloca o roupão e abre a porta para seu pai.  
- Desculpa a demora papai, é que eu estava tomando banho.  
- Com essa chuva? Tome mais cuidado, minha filha.  
- Eu tomarei, papai. Mais me conte, porque voltou tão cedo?  
- Nossa empresa fará uma parceria com uma agência de modelos e o desfile da nova coleção será aqui. (pra quem não lembra, no primeiro cap a Kagome fala que o pai dela é dono de uma marca de roupas famosas).  
- Que legal, papai. Olha no jantar nós conversamos, eu tenho tant coisa pra falar com você.  
- Claro filha, na festa conversaremos.  
- Pe-pera aí.. Que festa?  
- A Kaguya não te disse? Eu darei uma festa aqui hoje, para comemorar o sucesso da nossa marca. Você ficou trancada no quarto a tarde toda não é? Porque senão você teria percebido que a casa está sendo decorada.  
- É papai, eu estava cansada e fiquei aqui pra descansar. Minha vida não tem sido fácil depois que você me mandou fazer um zilhão de coisas extracurriculares.  
- Filha, foi para o seu bem.  
- Eu falo com você sobre isso depois ok?!  
- Até a noite.  
- Até mais papai.

Kagome fechou a porta e foi para o banheiro.  
- Ele demorou hein. - disse Inuyasha.  
- Desculpa... Já vi que você desanimou, que pena.

Inuyasha apenas deu um sorriso galanteador e agarrou Kagome. Passou as mãos na coxas da menina e as colocou de volta na sua cintura. Ele a levou para o chuveiro e o ligou. Enquanto a agua quente batia nos corpos dos dois, eles gritavam de prazer. Se não fosse a chuva, talvez naquele dia Kagome estivesse muito encrencada. Após se secarem Inuyasha vestiu sua roupa e Kagome foi procurar algo para a festa. Então o celular de Inuyasha tocou.

- Alô! - disse ele.  
- Inuzinho, meu amor!! Papai vai dar uma festa aqui em casa. Aparece! Você não atendeu o telefone a tarde inteira, onde você está?  
- Bem embaixo do seu nariz. - disse Kagome baixinho.  
- Kikyou, eu preciso conversar com você. Mas na festa nós conversaremos. Eu estou meio ocupado agora... - disse ela ajudando Kagome a colocar a calçinha. (c: que cafageste.. xD)  
- Tá bom amor...  
- Eh... Tchau!

- Hoje eu vou terminar com ela.  
- É... Eu não gosto de enganar as pessoas. É melhor você contar pra ela. E além disso, a cabeça dela deve estar doendo.  
- Você ficou engraçadinha de repente. Cadê aquela menina que não queria ficar comigo porque eu tinha namorada.  
- Aquela menina não conseguiu resistir ao seu beijo, por mais que ela tentasse.  
- Eu te amo sabia!  
- Eu também... Agora, me ajuda a escolher um vestido.

Mais tarde, a chuva havia passado. Inuyasha foi embora. Já eram 10 horas quando ele chegou na festa. Kagome chamou Miroku, Sango, Sesshy e Rin para irem também. Mas ela se surpreendeu ao encontrar outra pessoa lá.

- Nossa, como você está bonita, Kagome. - disse ele.

* * *

Aleluia eu terminei, era pra ter demorado bem menos. O fato é que eu nunca escrevi hentai, então se estiver ruim, vocês já sabem o porque. Respondendo as reviews. Isso vai demorar... xD  
**Cap 7:  
Dinha, Taisho Girl s2, sakura-princesa:** Que bom que estão gostando. xD  
**Cap 8:**  
**sakura-princesa:** a kaguya é do mal mesmo, mais ainda tem muita agua pra rolar.  
Cap 9:  
**sakura-princesa, Caaah.:** Já que vcs querem, vo fazer o hentai. Ficaria até difícil terminar a cena do quarto da Kagome sem o hentai. Caaah., não se preocupe, todo mundo tem vontade de socar a Kikyou.  
**Dinha:** Tipo nem sei o que falar... Que bom que vc gosta tanto assim da fic. xD Isso me deixa mtu feliz.  
_Ahh, esqueci de comentar na review anterior, o caso que sua amiga falou isso para o menino e ele nao quer nem ser seu amigo.  
1º: menino é assim mesmo. Ano passado eu achava que gostava de um amigo dele, ele começou a se distanciar de mim depois que descobriu, mas depois voltou, entao calma (falou a senhora experiente  
_Você tem razão, ah eu deixei o tempo passar pra ver se as coisas melhoravam. Tipo o mundo dá voltas e ele que se dane, já que ele acredita tanto na minha amiga pra não vir perguntar pra mim ele que fique se achando...

Ufa! Bom, até a próxima gente. E deixem reviews, façam uma autora feliz... xD


	11. O retorno de um velho amigo

A música desse cap é **Everything do Lifehouse,** pra quem quiser ouvir**.**

* * *

- Voce está linda!!

- Obrigada, Houjo. Mas... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Parece que o seu pai não te conta as coisas não é?! Eu sou modelo, vou desfilar, na verdade eu sou da agência que seu pai contratou.

- Nossa! Quem diria, a ultima vez que eu vi você eu tinha uns 13 anos. Que saudade!! - disse abraçando-o

- Então, você está namorando?

Senti braços em volta da minha cintura.

- Sim, ela está! - disse Inuyasha para o pobre garoto.

- Também, bonita desse jeito... - ele provocou.

- Ah, obrigada Houjo. Esse é o Inuyasha. - eu disse.

- Oi!- disse ele sorridente

- Agora, com licença. Eu preciso conversar com ele! - eu disse, puxando o Inuyasha pela mão.

Então eu e o Inuyasha fomos para a pista de dança.

- Você falou com ela?

- É... Digamos que...

- Não falou, não é?

- Falei... Ela tá vindo ai...

- Ah! Obrigada por jogar a bomba em cima de mim.

- Então você terminou comigo pra ficar com essa coisinha ai?

- É o que parece, irmãzinha... - é tão legal irritar a Kikyou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - meu pai chegou, agora o bicho vai pegar.

- A Kagome, fica dando em cima do meu namorado... - disse Kikyou

- Ex-namorado!- disse Inuyasha.

- Kagome, minha filha. Isso é verdade? - acho que meu pai é cego..

- Olha, pra ser sincera: Eu não tenho que dar explicação pra ninguém. Kikyou, ele é seu ex-namorado, é melhor aceitar isso porque é assim que vai ser. - pelo menos isso ela não pode tirar de mim, não agora.

- Kikyou. - disse Inuyasha. - Eu estou com a Kagome agora.

- Sua Vadia... Se pensa que isso vai ficar assim, você está muito enganada!

- Olha a boca Kikyouzinha.

- Já chega vocês duas! - disse papai. - Eu não posso interferir, mas se vocês não pararem de

brigar agora, as consequências serão..

- Vamos parar com o drama. Vem Inuyasha... - disse puxando ele pela mão e indo para outro lugar do salão.

Lá dava para ouvir a música num tom, mais baixinho. Kagome enlaçou os braços no pescoço de Inuyasha e ele colocou as mãos em sua cintura. Começaram a dançar...

_"Find me there_

Me encontre aqui

_And speak to me_

e fale comigo

_I want to feel you_

Eu quero te sentir

_I need to hear you_

Eu preciso te ouvir

_You are the light_

Você é a luz

_That's leading me to the place_

que está me guiando para o lugar

_Where I find peace.. again_

onde encontrarei paz... novamente"

Eu encostei a cabeça no peito dele, e ele passou a mão nos meus cabelos. Aii!! Que vontade de ficar assim pra sempre.

- O seu cheiro é tão bom... - ele disse no meu ouvido.

Eu fiquei vermelha, ele apenas sorriu e completou a frase.

- Principalmente quando está misturado com o meu...

- você é um bobo mesmo.

Nós dançávamos lentamente, cada vez mais colados.

_You are the strength_

Você é a força

_That keeps me walking_

que me faz andar

_You are the hope_

Você é a esperança

_That keeps me trusting_

que me faz confiar

_You are the life_

Você é a vida

_To my soul_

para a minha alma

_You are my purpose_

Você é meu propósito

_You're everything_

Você é tudo

Algo novo nascia no meu coração, em meio a todo aquele caos, era muito bom saber que pelo menos alguma coisa estava indo bem na minha vida. Pra falar a verdade, estava indo bem demais para eu acreditar. Mas ter o Inuyasha tão perto, afastou os meus pensamentos negativos. A única coisa que eu queria naquele momento, era que aquela música nunca acabasse.

_And how can I stand here with you_

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

_And not be moved by you_

e não ser movido por você?

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

Inuyasha foi me levando para o meio do salão novamente. Haviam poucos casais dançando.

_You calm the storms_

Você acalma as tempestades

_And you give me rest_

E você me dá repouso

_You hold me in your hands_

Você me segura em suas mãos

_You won't let me fall_

Você não vai me deixar cair

_You steal my heart_

Você roubou meu coração

_And you take my breath away_

Você roubou o meu fôlego.

_Would you take me in_

Você vai me receber?

_Take me deeper, now_

Vai me atrair mais ainda?

A decoração do salão estava linda, as cortinas douradas, as mesas vestidas de preto. As pessoas também enfeitavam o local, os lindos modelos daquela agência que o meu pai contratou, o que não importa agora, estavam entrando no clima. Eles puxavam as garotas para a pista de dança. Logo o salão estava lotado de casais.

_And how can I stand here with you_

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

_And not be moved by you_

e não ser movido por você?

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

_And how can I stand here with you_

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

_And not be moved by you_

e não ser movido por você?

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

As mulheres com seus lindos vestidos, os homens com seus ternos. Logo que as músicas mais agitadas começarem a tocar, aquelas roupas serão um martírio. Mas por enquanto, todos curtiam a balada do Lifehouse que o DJ havia colocado.

_'Cause you're all that I want_

Porque você é tudo o que eu quero

_You're all I need_

Você é tudo que eu preciso

_You're everything, everything_

Você é tudo, tudo

_You're all I want_

Você é tudo o que eu quero

_You're all I need_

Você é tudo que eu preciso

_You're everything, everything_

Você é tudo, tudo (3x)

O Inuyasha me beijou, naquele beijo, não havia malícia. Eu conhecia bem os beijos maliciosos dele. Mas aquele pareceu ter sentimento. Eu juro, eu não queria... Mas eu acho que estou gostando demais dele. Enquanto minha consciência lutava para não levar ele muito a sério, o meu coração ficava cada vez mais necesitado da voz, dos beijos, das carícias dele...

_And how can I stand here with you_

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

_And not be moved by you_

e não ser movido por você?

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

_And how can I stand here with you_

E como eu poderia ficar aqui com você

_And not be moved by you_

e não ser movido por você?

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this_

Me diga, como isso poderia ficar melhor?

Droga, a música estava chegando ao fim. A tortura das ultimas notas do violão, foram compensadas pelo fato de eu olhar pra frente e ver que o Inuyasha ainda estava ali, me abraçando. Parece que a chuva havia parado. Isso era bom, porque significava que a tempestade havia ido embora.

O resto da noite trancorreu tranquila. Miroku tentando passar a mão na Sango. Rin e Sesshy conversando estranhamente. Houjo me contou que ele vai estudar na nossa escola. Inuyasha odiou a idéia, mais isso era de imaginar. Houjo era meu amigo de infância, nós eramos vizinhos. Mas com a morte da minha mãe, meu pai se livrou de tudo que lembrava dela. Da casa, das roupas, das flores e pelo que eu estou vendo, quase se livrou de mim também.

O Inuyasha foi embora. Eu fiquei um pouco abalada, por nós não termos usado nada quando... Ah! Vocês sabem o que a gente fez... Eu queria conversar com alguém, mas a Sango não sabe de nada, por enquanto.

Segunda feira. Ela deve ser o dia mais odiado do mundo, mas hoje tudo está diferente. Está mais colorido.

- Nossa, você não dormiu mesmo hein. - disse para Sango que estava com uma cara muito amassada.

- O motivo de toda essa felicidade é o Inuyasha?

- Na verdade, ontem eu estava feliz por causa dele. Hoje... Tenho um assunto muito interessante pra resolver.

- E eu posso saber qual é?

- Pode... É sobre o Sesshy!

- O que tem ele??

- Ele vai dar o pé na bunda da Kagura.

- Ele nem tava com ela...

- É... eu sei, mas ela não acha isso.

- E então, como ele vai fazer isso??

Kagome começa a olhar com uma cara maliciosa para Sango..

- Não vai me contar??

- Eh que... É melhor você ver...

Então Kagome pega Sango pelo braço e leva até o banheiro, onde encontra uma menina ainda tentanto passar o batom.

- Você tá linda!! - comentou Sango

- Eu sei... Fala que eu não sou demais. - eu disse.

- E pra que isso tudo?? - disse Sango

- Pro Sesshy!! - eu respondi.

- Ah, não me diz que... - ela fez uma cara de choque.

- Aham... Você está olhando para a nova namorada do Sesshy!!

- Isso não vai colar.. - respondeu Rin, envergonhada.

- Vai colar, desde que você dê um beijo beeeemm demorado nele.

- Aii... Socorro!! Ainda dá tempo de eu fugir?? - disse Rin

- Não!! Já estou ouvindo a voz da Kagura... Pode ir, o Sesshy está perto da cantina. - disse empurrando Rin.

- Vem cá, Kagome... - disse Sango me puxando por enquanto nós seguiamos Rin discretamente.

- Hum...

- Não me diz que você quer matar dois coelhos com um tiro só...

- Aham!! Porque irmão de peixinho, peixão é... Ou alguma coisa do tipo... Mas agora vamos!! Eu não quero perder a cena!!

* * *

Eu ia fazer um capítulo bem grande... Mais algumas coisas tem acontecido comigo e eu só consegui entrar no computador ontem. O início desse cap já estava escrito, mais eu ia prolongar ele bastante, acabo que não deu certo. Desculpem a demora e obrigada pelas reviews, eu vou fazer o máximo pra escrever o próximo cap beeem grandão... xD  
Bjos e deixem reviews!

* * *

Esqueci de responder as reviews.. xD  
**Mila Himura**: Eh.. A Kagome dessa fic é meio doidinha... Não se procupe.. pior que isso não fica. D  
**Caaah.: **A Kikyou... Bem digamos que ela não vai aceitar essa galhada assim tão fácil, mas é melhor eu parar por aqui porque senão acabo falando demais.  
**sakura-princesa**: shuauhshuauhuauhsa!! Eu demorei só porque você falou que não ia aguentar esperar o próximo cap! cara malvada. Mentira viu?! O Kouga.. ele ainda vai aparecer muito nessa história, mas não agora.  
**Dinha**: Vc não é pervertida?? Tem certeza?? sauhuhshhuuhahsuhhuahuua!! Ah.. Eu mandei o menino ir pastar, agora a gente é amigo como se nada tivesse acontecido.  
**aggie18**: Que bom que vc gostou, eu estou tentando aumentar o tamanho dos caps, mais esses dia eu to completamente sem tempo pra parar em frente o pc e escrever. A fic tá toda na minha cabeça, mais falta tempo. Ai eu escrevo pouquinho pra não ficar muito tempo sem postar. Mais acho que essa semana vai dar pra eu escrever um pouco mais.


	12. 12 de junho Dia dos planos diabólicos

Na cantina...

- Oi Sesshy!! - disse Kagura super empolgada.

- Oi.

- Sabe amor.. Sabe que dia é hoje??

- Não...

- 12 de junho.

É mesmo, nossa como o tempo havia passado rápido. Já estavamos em junho, em breve teriamos de apresentar o teatro que a Rin tanto planejava. Depois viriam as férias. Mas é melhor parar de pensar no futuro. O presente está muito bom.

- E... o que que tem?? - Como se ele não soubesse.. o Sesshy estava se fazendo de bobo e a Rin estava congelada assistindo a Kagura implorar um presente. Foi então que eu e a Sango resolvemos acorda-la.

- Rin, vai lá...

- Eh! E lembre-se um beijo beeeeem demorado. - eu disse, enfatizando o "bem" e dando um empurrãozinho nela...

E ela acabou indo.

- Oi amor... - ela disse. o Sesshy ainda estava de costas, mas quando ele virou quase arregalou os olhos ao ver a mudança da pequena Rin. Digamos que ele deu aquela olhada de baixo pra cima e deu um sorrisinho. Ela estava maquiada, com uma saia e uma blusa de manga colada. Sesshy a abraçou e depois lhe deu um calouroso beijo na boca, para botar inveja em qualquer um. Aihh cadê o Inuyasha nessas horas? Hehehe.

Ok, eu não devia dizer isso, porque eu sou uma menina boa, mas... A cara da Kagura foi a melhor de todas!! Ela simplesmente levantou as sombrancelhas e abriu a boca. Tirando os gritos, acho que ela sobreviveu. Rin e Sesshy? Não me perguntem, eles não apareceram até agora.

O Inuyasha não veio na aula hoje. Deixei uma mensagem no celular dele, mas ele não retornou. Não vejo a hora de sair daqui pra ir ver ele... Imaginem a cena do clipe "what time is it" de High School Musical, eu acho que estou igualzinha. Olhando pro relógio, contando os segundos pra ir embora daqui. Nossa, eu não consigo ouvir nada do que o professor de literatura está dizendo.

Professor: Então, eu quero que vocês produzam um poema. E depois não se esqueçam de ler o livro que eu recomendei, ele cairá na prova... Kagome Higurashi!! Você está me ouvindo??

- Hã? O que? Quem morreu?? - eu disse assustada.

- A sua nota. - ele respondeu irônico.

Mas de repente... Alguma coisa no interrompeu.

Uma voz que vinha de fora do colégio. Parecia alguem em um... MEGAFONE?? Ai meu deus, é o Inuyasha.

- Atenção!! Eu quero a senhorita Kagome Higurashi aqui!!

Naquele momento a escola toda parou. Todo mundo foi ver o Inuyasha. Ele estava em uma caminhonete.. Aii, com um buquê de rosas e um coração de pelúcia gigante!! Aii.. acho que eu tô apaixonada... Será que isso é mesmo verdade ou eu estou dormindo na sala... Tomara que não...

- Já descobri onde a senhorita estava com a cabeça. - disse o professor. - Vai lá ver ele, anda...

- Aii obrigada!!

O Inuyasha me abraçou e a escola inteira gritou. Foi uma zona total, ai depois o Miroku assumiu o microfone e pediu para as garotas terem um filho dele...

Depois disso a Sango correu atrás dele tacando um livro de 1000 páginas na cabeça dele.. Foi muito engraçado. A melhor coisa foi o Houjo tomando o microfone da Sango por enquanto ela mandava o zelador serrar o Miroku ao meio... Foi uma gritaria e o Houjo zuando e dizendo "É festa!!". Resumindo, nenhum professor conseguiu continuar a aula...

Mais tarde eu, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshy e Rin fomos ao cinema. Adivinha quem estava lá??

Sim.. Kikynojo e seu bando de bruxas seguidoras. Elas estavam com alguns garotos, mas pareciam ser só amigos. Quando ela passou por mim ela apenas sussurrou:

- Ainda não acabou, ouviu bem queridinha...

Eu não me importei. O Inuyasha me amava, e nada poderia nos separar. Finalmente as coisas estavam perfeitas, e eu não deixaria nada nem ninguém atrapalhar isso. Mas é melhor eu parar de viajar. Inuyasha está vindo com os ingressos. E eu não posso esquecer de zuar a Rin e o Sesshy.

-- Por enquanto isso, no MC Donald's. --

- Aii, eu não suporto mais a Kagome, ela tá mesmo achando que o Inuyasha está apaixonado por ela -disse Kikyou.

- Calma Kikyou... Você sabe muito bem que o relacionamento deles não dura muito tempo. Se antes eles brigavam mais que gato e cachorro, agora não será muito difícil separá-los. - disse Kouga.

- Você é que acha... o Inuyasha nunca mais falou comigo desde o dia da festa. O maldito dia em que ele resolveu namorar aquela idiota. - disse Kikyou.

- Quer saber... A Kagome é bunitinha, talvez eu faça o sacrifício de te ajudar a separar ela do Inuyasha... - disse Kouga.

- Aff, Kouga. Você é completamente apaixonado por ela. Desde que ela te beijou na minha festa. - dise Kagura.

- Arghh!! O motivo não importa. Eu sei que eu tenho que dar um jeito de acabar com essa palhaçada do Inuyasha.

- Minha querida Kikyou, existe um jeito fácil de fazer com que isso aconteça.

- Para de rodeios Kouga e me diz logo...

- Só tem uma coisa que nenhuma mulher perdoa..

- E... O que é!! - Kikyou gritou. Algumas pessoas olharam para ela.

- Traição. Se o Inuyasha ainda se sentir atraído por você, não há nenhum mal em provocar ele um pouquinho e fazer a Kagome assistir tudo de camarote.

- Ah isso é fácil... o problema é fazer a Kagome ficar comigo.

- Uai, beija ela a força...

- Ah tah, muito engraçado... A coisa não pode ser tão falsa assim. O Inuyasha e a Kagome tem que realmente acreditar.

- Eu tive uma idéia. Prestem atenção, nós vamos fazer assim...

-- No cinema:

Estavam sentados Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome, Rin e Sesshy nessa ordem.

- Aii, será que o filme não vai começar. - disse Kagome impaciente.

- Sabe.. Eu posso preencher seu tempo. - disse Inuyasha olhando sedutoramente para Kagome.

- Sabe que é uma boa idéia?? - disse kagome se aproximando de Inuyasha.

- Eii.. Fogo, Fogo!! Sango, me passa o refrigerante... Vô apagar esses dois aqui.

- Muito engraçado, Miroku. - disse Kagome.

- Eh! Vai cuidar da sua namorada!

- Eu estou cuidando. - disse ele começando a beijar o pescoço de Sango.

- Fogo! Fogo!! Me passa o refrigerante Kagome. - disse Inuyasha.

- Ah tah, já que é assim. É guerra!! - disse Sango tacando pipoca em Inuyasha e Kagome. Inuyasha pegou o balde e virou na cabeça de Miroku. Sango encheu as duas mãos de pipoca e começou a jogar. Logo um cara apareceu e disse:

- Os senhores foram convidados a se retirar do cinema.

- A, desculpa. - disse Inuyasha com a cara mais cínica do mundo e morrendo de vontade de rir.Nós saímos e fomos para o fliperama. Rin e Sesshy que ficaram quietos o tempo todo, continuaram no cinema. Eles quase foram expulsos quando eu liguei pra Rin e pedi pra eles nos encontrarem no MC Donald's. Infelizmente encontramos outras pessoas lá...

- Olha só quem apareceu. - sussurrou Kikyou para Kouga.

- Hora do show.

Eles foram na direção onde eu, o Inuyasha, Sango e Miroku estávamos.

- Kagome, Inuyasha. Eu peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento. Eu tenho sido muito infantil com vocês dois.

- Você bebeu? - eu disse

- Tá drogada?? - o Miroku me ajudou.

- Não, eu só vim dizer que... Bem, eu queria que as coisas ficassem em paz.

- Já que você insiste.

- Afinal, nós somos irmãs, vamos ter que onviver o resto da vida. - nossa, quando eu ouvi aquele "resto da vida" me deu uma vontade de socar a cara dela. O Inuyasha ficou calado, o tempo inteiro. Só depois que a Kikyou saiu ele falou.

- É... Ela tá aprontando alguma. - eu disse.

- Ela pareceu sincera pra mim. - disse ele. Deu pra perceber a enorme interrogação que se formou na cabeça dele.

Eu apenas olhei pra ele, séria. E então ele me deu um beijo na boca e sorriu.

- Não se preocupe. - disse Inuyasha

- Eh... Eu não vou...- eu respondi.

Miroku e Sango olharam um pra cara do outro. Pareciam estar assistindo a uma cena de novela mexicana. Logo após Rin e Sesshy chegaram. E meu humor melhorou também, eu tinha que zuar eles.

- Então, o que vocês ficaram fazendo no cinema. Toooddoo esse tempo. eu disse.

- E sem a gente... Sozinhos... - o Miroku provocou.

- Eh, só a luz da tela. - O Inu disse.

- E o balde de pipoca como testemunha. - Sango completou.

- Assistindo o filme. - Sesshy respondeu.

- Que por sinal era muito bom, pena que vocês não estavam lá. - Rin disse.

- É melhor vocês abrirem o jogo. Vocês sumiram lá na escola, desde o escândalo da Kagura. - disse Inu

- Nós estávamos apenas conversando.- respondeu Sesshy

- Aham.. E vocês conversam com a boca no pescoço dos outros?? - eu disse, ao notar um certo roxo no pescoço de Rin.

- Hã?? Não estou entendendo? - disse Sesshy

- Não se preocupe Rin, esse roxo no pescoço sai com gelo. hahahaah!! - disse Miroku com a maior cara maliciosa.

Rin ficou completamente vermelha. E então Sesshoumaru fez uma coisa que... Bem se eu não estivesse lá eu não acreditaria.

- Tudo bem, eu admito. Nós estamos juntos. De verdade. - Rin arregalou os olhos e depois sorriu e beijou o Sesshy. A cena foi tão linda. O dia foi perfeito, mas como não era feriado logo estava na hora de ir embora. A apresentação no teatro vai ser antes das férias e nós temos que começar a ensaiar mais. Voltando a escola. Tudo está estranhamente em paz, ou pelo menos estava até a Kikyou resolver que tem que ser amiga do Inuyasha.

- Oi Inuzinho... Oi Kagome. Olha Inu, nós vamos dar uma festa daqui a três semanas. Vai rolar depois do teatro, porque toda escola vai lá assistir vc. Eu quero você lá tudo bem?? Vai ser como nos velhos tempos, um lugar legal muita gente bonita, um DJ da hora.

- Tah Kikyou, mas eu tenho que levar a Kagome comigo.

- Ah! Ela nem precisa de convite, deve ser na nossa casa a festa.

- Tudo bem então.

Depois a Kikyou saiu. E o Inuyasha disse.

- Porque você ficou calada??

- Não tinha nada pra dizer... Aliás, eu tenho. Quem é aquela garota com quem você conversou?

- Muito engraçada..

- Porque a Kikyou que eu conheço não é assim.

- Ah, vai ver ela se conformou e partiu pra outra. Ela e o Kouga têm estado muito juntos de uns tempos pra cá.

- Ah! Quer saber?? Que se dane. - eu disse.

- Você é tão desconfiada.

Mais tarde, algo mais estranho ainda chamou a minha atenção...

Oi gente, desculpa a demora. Eu estou com uns problemas pessoais aki e não tô tendo tempo pra nada. Eu escrevi esse cap no dia dos namorados, mas só hoje eu consegui entrar no computador e colocar ele aqui. Eu tive uma idéia aqui e estou começando a escrever um nova fic, ai eu vou escrever ela todinha pra depois começar a postar. Essa fic está quase no final, eu já pensei no final dela ai vou ver quantos capítulos ainda eu vou fazer. Ainda tem algumas coisinhas que eu ainda quero que aconteçam.  
**Lory Higurashi:** que bom que gostou, fico feliz que tenha lido.  
**lariinha:** Maldade nada... Eh legal parar nessa parte.. xD  
**anna-chan:** A Kagome eh meio doidinha mesmo.


	13. off Nota da autora

Nota da autora.

* * *

Gente, desculpem a demora. Eu sei que tem mais ou menos uns 2 meses que eu não apareço, mas eu vou postar assim que resolver alguns problemas que eu estou tendo. Obrigada pelas reviews do ultimo cap e a quem está gostando da fic, eu acredito que até a semana que vem eu coloco mais alguns caps. Bjus e até a próxima.

* * *


	14. Quando o relógio bater 12 vezes

Antes tarde do que nunca, não é gente?! Aqui está o cap 13, o 14 com previsão pra semana que vêm, se deus quiser. P  
Obrigada pelas reviews do ultimo cap. Espero que gortem desse também. Qualquer erro de digitação, me avisem que eu concerto, é porque eu tenho a mania de escrever rápido e não ler.

* * *

Eu vi o Inuyasha conversando com a Kikyou. Não pude escutar nada. Eles estavam risonhos e pareciam estar felizes. Agrh! O Inuyasha é um idiota, e eu... Eu sou uma namorada ciumenta compulsiva, ou... Não importa. Não mais. É melhor eu ir pro meu armário pegar o livro de literatura, tenho que fazer aquele trabalho de escrever um poema.

Quando Kagome abre a porta do armário.

- Oi gatinha.. - alguém tampou os meus olhos.  
- Eii.. Não faço a mínima idéia de quem é...  
- Ah!! Pode parar e pensar... Não saio daqui até você me reconhcer.  
- Hum..  
- Você só tem uma chance.  
- Anh!! Você é hiper-teimoso, deve ser o Kouga.  
- Que bom que você acertou, senão eu ia ter que te beijar pra ver se você se lembrava. - disse ele tirando as mãos dos meus olhos.  
- Deixa de ser bobo.  
- Eh!! Você devia ter errado. - disse ele com uma cara de safado. Eu juro, deu medo, eu apenas dei um sorrisinho falso.  
- Você vai na festa da Kikyou?  
- Claro, ué.  
- Eh! Que pergunta idiota, não é. A festa é na sua casa.

O sinal toca, e adivinha quem aparece.

- Oi, MEU amor. - disse ele enfatizando o "meu"  
- Oi Inuyasha.. Vamos? Adeus Kouga.  
- Tchau, gatinha. - ele provocou.

- Porque você estava conversando com ele?  
- Ele é meu colega, e no mínimo, meu amigo.  
- Ah! Tá... Um amigo que você beijou. - ele disse virando a cara  
- Me desculpa, mas eu não disse nada quando você estava conversando com a Kikyou.  
- Ah!! Mais isso é diferente neh!  
- Eh... Muito... Olha, não vamos dar importância pra isso. Ok? Estamos quites. - eu disse sorrindo.  
- Argh!! - ele disse me abraçando.

Eu tive uma notícia muito ruim mais tarde. Meu pai havia sofrido um acidente de carro, estava no hospital. Mas as coisas não acabavam por ai. Eu não encontrava o Inuyasha, então o Kouga me ofereceu uma carona. Muitos problemas estão por vir. No hospital.  
- Aprentemente, ele sofreu alguns arranhões, mas estmos preocupados por ele estar desacordado.  
- Mas... Como aconteceu? Ele estava sozinho? Já avisaram a todos?  
- De acordo com as pessoas que chamaram a ambulância, um carro apareceu de repente e bateu no carro do seu pai. Parece que seu pai perdeu o controle do carro, antes do outro carro bater. Ninguém sabe muito bem como aconteceu, você entende não é? Quem conta um conto, aumenta um ponto. Depois o outro motorista fugiu, parece que se assustou por ter jogado o carro do seu pai em cima do muro. Nós teremos que fazer alguns exames, não encontramos ninguém na sua casa, então vimos o seu número que era o primeiro da lista.  
- Ai meu deus. - disse Kagome, alterada.  
- O exames talvez demorem um pouco, porque você não vai pra casa e descansa? Você parece estar cansada. Seu pai passará a noite aqui.  
- Tudo bem, eu espero.- disse Kagome se sentando no banco da recepção. Dava para ver que ela estava alterada.  
- Eu vou ficar com você, você não parece bem. disse Kouga, sentando-se do lado de Kagome.  
- Não, tudo bem Kouga, pode ir embora. Eu não vou embora por enquanto o meu pai não acordar, não quero te atrapalhar.  
- Não se preocupe, por enquanto eu estiver com você nenhum segundo será em vão. - Kouga era sincero neste memento, por mais que ele amasse Kagome e quisesse a todo custo tirá-la de Inuyasha, neste momento suas intenções eram puras.  
- Nossa, obrigada. - disse ela sorrindo.  
- Você sabe que eu te adoro, não é? - ele disse, ela ficou em silêncio por algum tempo.  
- Aii, espero que não seja nada. - ela disse, um pouco aflita.  
- Acalme-se, vai dar tudo certo.

Por enquanto isso.  
- Aii Inuzinho. Foi muito legal você me ensinar química.  
- Eh... Você não entendeu nada, Kikyou.  
- Eu endendi que a gente ainda tem muita química. - disse ela  
- Não começa Kikyou, eu estou com a Kagome.  
- Ah, deixa disso. Eu sei que você sente a minha falta. Você terminou comigo por nada, pra ficar com ela, aposto que isso é uma coisa passageira. Aposto que você não aguenta mais olhar na cara dela, porque ela não te dá o tempo todo, o que eu dou. - disse ela, com um olhar penetrante.  
- Eh... Vamos falar da festa, é à fantasia, nao é?  
- Quem cala, consente. - ela disse.  
- Ou apenas não age de forma impulsiva... - ele completou, calmo e frio.  
- A festá é à  
fantasia, como você irá?  
- Mas quando você convidou o povo lá da sala você não disse: "Não fiquem reconhecíveis, quando o relógio der meia noite, vocês irão dizer quem são, ou tirar a máscara, ou sejá lá o que vocês estiverem usando". - disse Inuyasha, imitando a voz de Kikyou.  
- HAHAHA! Seu bobo. Isso é só pra dár um ar de mistério. A festa começa as 10. Vou te contar como vai ser...

No hospital.  
- Vou ligar para o Sesshy, só para avisar onde estou.  
- Ele virou seu pai? - disse Kouga brincalhão.  
- Não... Tá mais pra irmão. Eu ia sair com ele, Rin, Miroku e Sango hoje. Alô?! Sesshy?? Você não sabe o que aconteceu...  
- Eu não acredito, mas ele está bem??  
- Eles não sabem. Estou muito preocupada.  
- Nós já estamos indo pra aí. Avise ao Inuyas...  
- Ele não está aqui, eu não o encontrei...  
- Ai droga, aquele idiota.  
- O que foi??  
- Nada, eu vou encontrá-lo, ok?  
- Não, eu estou bem, ele pode estar ocupado. Só avise para ele. Bjos! - e ela desligou.

Kikyou e Inuyasha.  
- Para que ninguém possa reconhcer o outro, as pessoas irão com roupas comuns, mais ai quando chegarem elas irão colocar as fantasias. Haverão 1 entradas, uma para os homens e outra para as mulheres. Quando todo mundo estiver pronto, haverá um túnel que levará as pessoas direto para o salão. E então, quando der meia-noite, as máscaras irão cair. Haverá um grande relógio, que irá dar 12 badaladas. Vai ser lindo.  
- Nossa, que coisa mais Cinderela.  
- Foi inpirado nela. - disse ela sorrindo, porém o celula de Kikyou toca.  
- Alô?! Oi... Sesshy??  
- Oi, Kikyou. Passe para o idiota do meu irmão, eu sei que ele está ai.  
- É para você, sei irmão tá muito bravo. - disse ela para Inuyasha.  
- O que você quer?  
- Simplesmente você sumiu, deixou a Kagome sozinha.  
- Eu esqueci de avisar a ela que ia sair. Mais desde quando você virou meu pai?? ou pior, minha namorada??  
- Desde que o pai da sua namorada sofreu um acidente e ela está sozinha e muito aflita no hospital. Mas como sua namorada, eu acho que você deve ter tido um bom motivo pra ter desligado o celular, enquanto está com a Kikyou, não é?  
- Ah, cala a boca. Isso não é da sua conta.  
- Eu estou indo para o hospital, se você quiser eu passo aí para te pegar.  
- Claro.  
- E... Onde você está?? Minha bola de cristal tá no concerto.  
- Numa lanchonete, eu vou te dizer onde é...

De volta ao hospital, já eram mais de 10 da noite. Sesshy ligou para Kagome, avisando que ele passaria la com Inuyasha para buscá-la.  
- Senhorita Kagome?  
- Sim sou eu. - disse Kagome respondendo a enfermeira.  
- Nós já concluímos os exames. Sei pai está bem. logo irá acordar, a pancada que ele recebeu parece ter sido um pouco mais forte do que pensamos. - Kagome se alegrou, e abraçou kouga.

Nesse momento, Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru chegam. Kagome se livra dos braços de Kouga e vai até eles:

- Kagome, já se acalmou? - perguntou Sesshy carinhoso.  
- Sim, sim! Inu! Que bom que veio.  
- O que o lobo fedido está fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou seco.  
- Ele estava comigo, já que você sumiu. Por falar nisso, onde você estava?  
- Nós podemos ver o senhor Higurashi? - disse Sesshoumaru cortando Inuyasha que estava se preparando para responde.  
- Eu receio que não. Ele ficará em observação. Acho que eu posso deixar apenas uma pessoa. - disse a enfermeira, levando Kagome até o quarto de seu pai e deixando 3 jovens a ponto de discutir.

- Da próxima vez, eu não vou te salvar, Inuyasha.  
- Hu! Não me importo, eu não fiz nada de errado.  
- Até parece que a Kagome iria acreditar, não é?! Você é um santo.

Kouga se sentou no sofá novamente, até que foi chamado à discussão.  
- Mas ela não poderia falar nada de mim, ela estava muito feliz aqui com o lobo fedido.  
- Ela estava aflita e triste, mas você não entende isso, não é?! O pai é a única pessoa que ela tem. - disse Kouga.  
- Mentira, ela tem a Kikyou e a sua mãe. E acima de tudo, ela tem a mim. - disse Inuyasha, revidando.  
- Não, ela não tem. Você estava se divertindo com a Kikyou, por enquanto ela estava aqui. - disse Kouga.  
- Como você sabe... - disse Inuyasha.  
- Do mesmo jeio que eu sei. - intrometeu-se Sesshoumaru.  
- Nós vimos você saindo com ela, antes da aula acabar.  
- Ela disse que precisava de ajuda para estudar. - disse Inuyasha.  
- Aham, nós acreditamos. - dizem Kouga e Sesshoumaru.  
- Eu só vou te dizer uma coisa, Inuyasha. Aqui se faz, aqui se paga. Isso serve tanto para você como para Kagome. - disse Sesshoumaru, antes de ir em direção ao elevador. - Estarei esperando no carro. Logo Kagome aparece, ela diz que ficará no hospital esperando até seu pai ter alta. Kouga e Inuyasha vão embora com Sesshoumaru. Mais tarde Inuyasha volta para ficar com Kagome. No dia seguinte, o senhor Higurashi tem alta. Dias se passam, as férias estão cada vez mais perto. O dia do teatro, da festa, tudo está prestes a acontecer, de uma só vez. Por enquanto Kikyou prepara a festa, Kagome ensaia a música que irá cantar. Ah! Quase esquece, o senhor Higurashi já estava bem e em casa, para a alegria geral da nação.

O grande dia chega. O teatro está lotado. A peça começa. O público aplaude. Tudo ocorreu como o esperado. Eles dão um pequeno intervalo, até chegar a hora de Kagome cantar.  
- Vamos Kagome, prepare-se. Dizia Sango apoiando a amiga.  
- Sango, eu preciso de contar uma coisa.  
- Você tem 15 minutos. - disse ela encarando o relógio.  
- Tem uma coisa que está me irritando, queria que você soubesse que... - Kagome colocou a mão na cabeça. - Nossa, está tudo girando.  
- Você está enjoada, deve ser por causa da apresentação. Sente-se ali. - disse apontando pra cadeira.  
- Sango... Eu dormi com o Inuyasha.

A amiga não disse nada, apenas arragalou os olhos.  
- Eu me sinto mal por isso, quer dizer, foi bom, mas... Eu sinto como se isso fosse me trazer problemas mais tarde. - completou Kagome.  
- Olha, eu estou sem palavras. Mas, não fique assim, já aconteceu. Não há nada que você possa fazer.

Agora, apenas olhe para o futuro.

Kagome foi cantar. A música é "Do what you do" da Pink.

Algumas pessoas gostam  
Do verao quando esta quente  
Algumas pessoas gostam do inverno frio  
Algumas pessoas falam o que pensam  
Quando elas querem  
E outras pessoas nao sao tao corajosas  
O que quer que seja que  
Voce deva fazer  
Faça isso  
Com a cabeça levantada  
Entao quando voce faz suas coisas  
E porque voce quer  
E eles nunca podem te perguntar porque  
Eu digo

Faça o que fizer  
Diga o que disser  
Fale o que pretende quando falar  
Porque a vida é sua  
Tem que fazer suas proprias regras  
E voce tem que fazer do seu jeito eu digo

Alguns gostam facil  
Outros gostam dificil  
Ninguem tem que gostar masvoce  
Garota, garoto, garoto, garota, garota, garota, garoto, garoto  
O que quer que voce deva fazer  
Como eles podem te dizer isso?  
Voce podia ter devia ter teria tido  
Pergunta se eles ficariam na sua pele  
Porque a vida e sua e voce faz o que quiser  
Se lembre, o negocio e com voce  
Eu digo

Entao se ta na sua cabeça  
Entao voce devia falar  
E se voce quer feito  
Entao deve fazer  
Faça do seu jeito

Faça o que fizer  
Diga o que disser  
Fale o que pretende quando falar  
Porque a vida e sua  
Tem que fazer suas proprias regras  
E voce tem que fazer do seu jeito eu digo

Todos aplaudem. Chega ao fim a peça. Todos seguem em direção a casa de Kikyou. Tudo ocorre como o planejado. Ao entrar no salão, Kagome está com um vestido de época longo e dourado. Uma máscara vermelha que esconde totalmente seu rosto. Haviam muitas pessoas muitos garotos vestidos de príncipes, 3 mosqueteiros, ladrões, animais e piratas. Inuyasha estava de pirata. Irreconhecível. As pessoas começãm a dançar, alguns se encontram. Sesshy encontra Sango e Rin. Kagome encontra Miroku e Kouga. Inuyasha está vagando sozinho pelo salão até que ele esbarra em uma garota.

- Oi gatinho. - Inuyasha logo reconhce a voz.  
- Oi Kikyou. Quantas horas??  
- Porque?  
- Eu quero encontrar alguém, tô totalmente perdido.  
- Mas que coincidência. Vamos, ainda faltam 20 minutos.

Kikyou e Inuyasha foram ao bar. Beberam algumas batidas e depois foram a pista de dança. De repente o DJ avisa.  
- Uma Ultima música, antes da meia noite. Que tal dançar com um parceiro desconhecido?  
- Vamos, Inu! Vamos!!

Uma música lenta começa a tocar (c/a: Imaginem o ritmo de Far Away do Nickelback). Kikyou e Inuyasha estão no meio do salão. Kagome está bem perto deles, mas não os reconhece. Com o fim da música Kikyou beija Inuyasha. Os sinos tocam, Kikyou meche no cabelo de Inuyasha e tira sua máscara. Kagome que já havia tirado a sua, o vê. Os relógio começa a tocar. Inuyasha se livra de Kikyou, mas já é tarde demais. Ele se depara com uma Kagome com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. "Aqui se faz, aqui se paga", Kagome não ouviu o que Sesshoumaru havia dito, mas com certeza ela sentiu o peso dessas sábias palavras.

Kagome fica alguns segundos encarando Inuyasha, mas as lágrimas estão embaçando sua visão. Ela atravessa o salão, correndo. Vai em direção a porta. Ao passar por ela, Kagome não percebe que a sua máscara caiu de suas mãos. Em cima da escada. Inuyasha quer segui-la, mas não tem forças. Ele sabe que Kagome não é igual a Kikyou, ela não irá perdoa-lo tão facilmente. Traição? Ele nem sabia porque tinha beijado Kikyou, só sabia que havia beijado. Há ações que são inexplicáveis, as vezes nos deixamos levar por impulsos, sempre pense antes de fazer algo. Tudo isso ficava se repetindo na cabeça de Inuyasha. Ele deixou Kikyou e seguiu em direção ao bar. Seshoumaru e os outros havia presenciado a cena, mas antes de seguir Kagome, eles irão dar uma bronca em Inuyasha. Alguém caminha até a porta, desde as escadas, e pega a máscara de Kagome, seguindo em direção ao jardim.

* * *

Até semana que vem. Isso se ainda tiver alguém acompanhando a fic. xD


	15. O mundo dá voltas

Kagome desaparece pelo imenso jardim que há em frente a sua casa. Ela se senta em um dos bancos eabraça os joelhos contra o peito. A iluminação, as cores das flores, Kagome vê apenas vultos, aslágrimas confundem sua visão. De repente, o mordomo que Kikyou havia contratado quando chegou naquela casa, aparece. Ele era um velho senhor, aparentava ter mais de 70 anos. Ele era estranho, mas tinha uma calma impresionante, ele sabia de tudo o que acontecia na casa, pelo menos, era isso o que as empregadas diziam. Sentou-se ao lado de Kagome e apenas a observou.

- O que você quer? - ela perguntou com uma voz mansa, quase que num sussurro.  
- A senhorita está bem? - ele perguntava sereno.  
- Não... No fundo, eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa. Mais eu fui muito idiota pra não ver.  
- Como é a sensação?  
- Hã?  
- De ser traída do mesmo jeito que ela foi?  
- Não, isso é diferente.. Quer dizer, eu não traí ninguém.. - disse ela entre soluços.  
- Não traíu? O fato de Kikyou não ter pegado vocês dois juntos, não significa que não aconteceu. Mediga então, qual é a sensação?  
- Vazio, dor. Como se te tivessem me feito de idiota, como se eu fosse invisível.  
- O que você pretende fazer sobre isso?  
- Nada... Eu já não sei mais se o Inuyasha gosta de mim tanto quanto ele diz. Aii, droga. Eu não consigo parar de chorar. - disse olhando nos olhos dele.  
- Quando fazer alguma coisa não irá resolver nada, chorar é o melhor remédio. - ele já ia saindo, mas ele faz a menção, de que havia esquecido algo:  
- Muitas máscaras irão cair daqui pra frente. Agradeça pelo fato da sua ter sido a primeira. - disse ele entregando a máscara a Kagome.  
- Eii, espera!! O que você quis dizer com isso?  
- O tempo irá te mostrar. - ele desapareceu pelo jardim adentro.

Kagome caminhava, sozinha pelo jardim. Ouvindo o som alto da festa, até que ela se depara com um banco, que ficava de frente auma estátua. Era uma escultura de um anjo segurando um jarro. Dele caía àgua. Lindo! Em volta havia um canteiro, com várias orquídeas amarelas. Ela apenas admirava a beleza e a pureza daquilo.

Por enquanto isso, na festa.  
- Inuyasha!! - dizia Sesshy.  
- Me deixa em paz.  
- Não, agora você vai me ouvir.  
- Eu já sei o que você vai me dizer e eu não estou afim de ouvir. - disse ele indo em direção ao bar. Ele pega um copo de bebida e o bebe inteiro em um gole.  
- Então me dê uma explicação.  
- Eu gosto das duas.  
- Escolha uma, e esqueça a outra. Ou melhor, você já escolheu, contente-se com o que você tem e não chegue mais perto da Kagome.  
- Eu... - dizia ele de cabeça baixa. - Eu quero ficar com ela, mas eu não sei o que deu em mim, a Kikyou estava bem na minha frente e eu... Eu nem sei mais o que aconteceu.  
- Não é pra mim que você tem que explicar, é pra Kagome. Mas ela não vai querer ouvir nenhuma palavra de você, não é? - disse Sesshy, saindo.

De repente, Miroku e Sango aparecem. Sérios, eles apenas chegam perto de Inuyasha. O tempo passou rápido, já eram 3:30 da manhã. As pessoas já estavam indo embora.  
- Vocês vieram me dar bronca também?  
- Não, nós estamos indo embora, você vêm?  
- Não...  
- Adeus, Inuyasha. - disseram juntos.  
- Liga pra gente, vamos combinar de fazer algo nas férias. - gritava Miroku, já na porta do salão.  
- Claro, amigo... - disse ele desanimado.

Quando eles saem, avistam Kagome. Mas eles acham melhor não ir até ela. As férias começavam, de uma modo muito errado e estranho. Naquela primeira semana. A casa dos Higurashi estava silenciosa.

Kikyou, sempre saía de manhã e voltava apenas para dormir em casa. Inuyasha foi buscá-la uma vez, Kagome os viu pela janela. Ela ficava ora em seu quarto, ora no jardim. Não havia saído de casa, não havia ligado para ninguém, não havia comido nada. De vez enquanto ela ia a cozinha e tomava um copo de àgua. Queria ficar sozinha. Logo mais tarde, o senhor Higurashi viajou novamente com a promessa que voltaria no final das férias. Ele parecia triste e assim como Kagome, ele passou aqueles 5 dias em silêncio. Nem o mordomo sabia o que havia acontecido com ele. Era um novo mistério que rondava a casa dos Higurashi.

_"Era um verão sem calor, sem vento, sem reação.  
Era uma vida sem amor, um momento sem emoção.  
Estaria ela assim por causa da falta dele? Não..  
Ela se recusava a acreditar, que ele roubara tão facilmente  
o seu direito de sonhar." _

Kagome queria descobrir o porquê de tanta tristeza. Não, aquilo não era por causa daquele beijo. Ela tinha amigos que a consolariam, aquilo parece ter sido a gota d'água. Seu pai não conversava mais com ela, ela tinha agora mais duas pessoas vivendo ao seu lado, mas elas não poupavam esforços para magoà-la. "A menina se consola pensando que há pessoas piores que ela?" dizia o mordomo.

- Não... Sabe, eu não sei o que acontece comigo. Eu não tenho feito nada, e eu acordo cansada, enjoada, acho que estou doente.  
- Ah menina. - dizia o mordomo. - Vá ao médico.  
- É... Depois eu vou. Está ouvindo esse barulho? - disse Kagome apontando para a parede.  
- A senhorita Kikyou faz questão de que você veja ela arrumando as malas.  
- Ela vai viajar?  
- Sim.  
- Hum, grande coisa.

Kagome estava descendo as escadas, quando se depara com Inuyasha. Eles ficam se olhando por alguns segundos. Ouve-se um som, um "oi", sussurrado por Inuyasha, e respondido ao mesmo tom por ela. Kagome passa por ele, indo em direção a porta. Logo depos, Kagome descobriu que Inuyasha havia viajado com Kikyou. Ela havia se isolado sem motivos, não respondia as ligações dos amigos, se escondia, quando os via por perto, passou a caminhar sem destino pelas ruas de Tokyo. Ela não se preocupava com o tempo, não havia ninguém esperando. Ela repetia para si mesma, saia dessa depressão inútil.

Era um dia nublado, finalmente choveria. Aquele verão estava sendo quente. Kagome parecia estar melhor, eram os ultimos dias de férias. Mas aquela manhã mudaria sua vida. Ela estava cansada, andava por uma àrea comercial. De repente, sua visão começa a ficar embaçada, e então tudo escurece.

Ela havia desmaiado. Quando acorda, vê aqueles olhos âmbares, cabelos prateados. Seria uma miragem? Não, talvez ela não esteja enxergando direito. Inuyasha estava a quilômetros daquela cidade.

- A senhorita está bem? - ele repetia.

Kagome olha o lugar onde está. Era uma sala, ela estava deitada sob o sofá. As pessoas passavam e a

olhavam, mas continuavam andando. Kagome se senta.  
- Eu acho que sim. - agora ela consegue ver mais claramente.  
- Tem certeza? Não quer que eu a leve ao médico? Você desmaiou.  
- Deve ser porque eu não tomei café da manhã- ela não conseguia parar de olhá-lo, ele era muito parecido com Inuyasha. Mas ela não perguntaria, sua cabeça não conseguia formular uma pergunta, uma fala, nada.

Kagome não comia a dias, com a desculpa de estar sem apetite. Ela estava muito magra.

- Não seja por isso. Olha, aqui é uma agência de modelos. Ninguém come nada. Venha, eu vou te levar ao refeitório.  
- Eu não quero incomodar, eu já estou bem.  
- Não... Eu vou me sentir culpado se deixar você ir embora.

No refeitório.  
- Você é bonita, magra. É modelo?  
- Não... Não sou muito fotogênica. - disse ela antes de levar uma rosquinha de chocolate a boca.  
- Não é possível, esses olhos azuis devem ficar perfeitos em frente a uma câmera. Porque você não faz um teste. E se ficar boa, eu te contrato. Sabe... Eu sou o dono.  
- Eu não sei... Porque está perdendo seu tempo comigo? Deve ser um homem ocupado.  
- Na verdade, eu fiquei muito tempo fora de Tokyo resolvendo alguns assuntos sobre um desfile em

Nova York. Voltei ontem...  
- Que interessante...

Kagome tira algumas fotos. O fotógrafo a adora.  
- Você é perfeita. Vejo que o senhor Taishou não perdeu o faro para novos talentos. - disse ele.  
- Se-senhor Taishou?? - disse ela encarando aquele homem. - Eu, preciso ir.  
- Porque?? - disse Inutaishou colocando a mão no ombro de Kagome.  
- É por isso que se parecem tanto...

Kagome foi. Ela ouviu algumas palavras que ela identificou como "Eu te ligo". Então o pai de Inuyasha havia voltado a cidade? E queria contratá-la como modelo? Era incrível a capacidade que o mundo tinha de reverter tanto a história de uma pessoa.

- Eu aceito. Obrigada senhor Taishou. - dizia Kagome soridente no telefone. Aquele era o primeiro sorriso que ela dava desde o dia da festa.

O tempo passa, Kagome agora passava o dia inteiro na agência. Ela havia conseguido vários trabalhos. Ela estava fazendo uma foto, para uma revista. Vestia um vestido vermelho, seu cabelo estava perfeitamente alisado, a maquiágem destacava os seus olhos. A perfeição, dizia o fotógrafo.

- Vou colocar essa foto sua na parede das estrelas. - dizia ele, se referindo a uma parede onde ficavam as fotos dos modelos. Geralmente, eram fotos temáticas, tipo primavera, terror ou algo parecido.  
- Não faça isso... E além disso, minha foto não tem um tema.  
- Claro que sim, eu vou chamar de tentação. Querida, eu vou fazer esse apelido pegar. Todo mundo aqui vai te chamar assim. As outras meninas vão ter inveja.  
- Você é um bobo.  
- Não, queridinha. Sou cruel. - disse ele com uma voz fina, homosexual. - Agora eu quero saber dos babados.  
- Do que você está falando?  
- Uai, do senhor Taishou.  
- Hã?  
- Todo mundo no studio viu a sua cara de boba, quando soube o nome dele.  
- Ah! Não é nada.  
- Quem nada é peixe, e além disso, ele nada de boca fechada.  
- Quer mesmo saber?  
- Claro, isso é um babado dos fortes, todo mundo vive falando disso.  
- Tudo bem, eu conheço os filhos dele. Eu tinha notado a semelhança, mais eu não acreditava que o mundo era tão pequeno.  
- Aham.. Sei... Mais a pergunta que vale 1 milhão de reais é... Você conhece os filhos dele, mas que tipo de conhecimento?  
- Sesshoumaru é meu amigo. Inuyasha...  
- Inuyasha...  
- Nós.. Namoramos, por um tempo.  
- Mais você não chegou a conhecer o senhor Taishou.  
- É... Inuyasha nunca falava sobre a sua família, muito menos o Seshoumaru.  
- O patrão vive viajando desde que sua esposa morreu. Eu o conheço há muito tempo, ele ama os meninos, mas sempre foi muito rígido. Mas menina, você arrasou! Tem uma namorada do Inuyasha que era doida pra entrar para a agência, mas ela não era muito fotogênica.  
- Kikyou?  
- Você conhece ela??  
- Queria não ter conhecido... Inuyasha viajou com ela, devem estar se divertindo.  
- Ele estava triste, não sei porque, o pai dele o colocou de castigo. Ele pegou as malas, e disse: "estou indo, não me esperem até o final do verão".  
- Vamos falar de outra coisa, ok?!

Em algum lugar do mundo...  
- Kikyou? - Inuyasha abre a porta de um apartamento, ele caminha até a janela, onde conseguiaavistar a praia.  
- Meu amor! - diz ela, o abraçando por tras. Inuyasha olhava o mar, fixamente. Ele decide ir passear pela praia. Eram aproximadamente 6:00 da tarde. O sol estava se pondo. Ele via as crianças sorrindo, brincando de catar conhas na beira da praia. O mar começava a se tornar frio, Inuyasha sentia isso, quando as ondas batiam sobre os seus pés. Kikyou, andava a seu lado. Eles estavam de mãos dadas, até que Inuyasha para e se senta, na areia. Kikyou faz o mesmo. Ela encosta a cabeça em seu ombro.  
Inuyasha está com o olhar distante. Ela sussurra algo como "no que você está pensando?", mas antes que ele pensasse em uma resposta, ela o beija. Ele não consegue fechar os olhos, aproveitar o momento. Quando o beijo acabada, Inuyasha sussura:  
- Kagome...  
- O que você disse??  
- Nada...

As férias transcorreram assim. Silenciosas, sem muitas surpresas. Kagome estava mudada, talvez isso naquele momento, não significava nada, mas no futuro, ela aprenderia uma valiosa lição. Inuyasha e Kikyou voltaram a cidade, 1 dia antes das aulas começarem. Miroku, os chamou para ir a uma boate local. Lá eles também se encontrariam com os outros.

Na boate...  
Kikyou e Inuyasha chegam, eles avistam uma mesa. Onde estão Rin, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Kagome e Houjo. Eles se sentam, Kagome se sente incomodada, pois Inuyasha não para de olhá-la. Ela decide ir beber uma água.  
- Com gás ou sem? - diz o homem do bar.  
- Sem.  
- 2 por favor. - Inuyasha havia seguido ela.

- Eu vi suas fotos. O meu pai fez questão de me mostrar a sua mais nova descoberta.  
- Você gostou? - diz Kagome com uma cara irônica.  
- Você sempre foi linda.  
- Ah, você é tão gentil. - diz ela no mesmo tom irônico, saindo e bebendo a água.

Inuyasha a pega pelo braço e leva para um lugar onde ninguém possa ver.  
- Porque você está fazendo isso?  
- Porque você age desse jeito, como se não se importasse?  
- Eu não me importo, não mais. Eu finalmente descobri o que é importante pra mim, e adivinha só! Você não está no topo da lista. - que grande mentira ela havia dito, mas talvez se ela repetisse bastante aquilo, ela acreditaria.  
- Eu só queria que você soubesse que eu... Bem eu ainda me importo com você.  
- Ah, claro. Vamos ser amigos, que tal? - disse ela mais serena.  
- Tudo bem.

Logo, eles começaram a dançar. Inuyasha não saiu da mesa, por mais que Kikyou lhe chamasse. Ele passou a noite inteira, apenas observando. Ele se roia de ciúmes, ao ver Houjo e Kagome dançarem juntos.

As aulas já haviam começado. Tudo voltaria a ser como antes, as férias ficariam apenas no passado. Era perceptível: Kikyou e Inuyasha haviam se afastado. Kikyou começava a se irritar com a situação.

Kikyou olha para sua mão, lá está o anel que Inuyasha havia dado a ela, o qual ela nunca tirou, mesmo na época em que ele ficou com Kagome. Aquilo lhe trazia más recordações, então ela decide ir em busca de Kagome. Ela estava bufando de raiva.  
Kagome está no ginásio sentada com apenas os pés na picina. Ela está se lembrando de quando ela viu Inuyasha nadar. Ele era bom, devia competir mais, ela o imaginava ganhando várias medalhas. O sinal toca, os nadadores que teriam aula naquele momento logo chegariam. Mas antes disso, Kikyou aparece.

Kagome se levanta, fica de costas para a picina, e de frente para Kikyou.  
- Sua vaca, o Inuyasha não me quer mais! O que você fez? - Kagome estava muda e sem expressão facial, ela apenas escutava o que Kikyou dizia e apenas catarolava. - Não vai me responder? O que foi, você está brava porque eu roubei ele de você? Escuta uma coisa, ele nunca foi seu. Eu só dei um tempo para ele pensar. - Kagome continuava cantarolando. - Porque não fala nada? Só fica fazendo esse barulho ridículo?

- Eu estou cantando. - finalmente Kagome fala algo, aquilo era um alívio para Kikyou.  
- O que??  
- Quer ouvir? É uma música que eu estou escrevendo pro Inuyasha. Escuta:

_"Eu espero que o anel que você deu à ela  
Deixe o dedo dela verde  
Eu espero que quando você estiver na cama com ela,  
Você pense em mim" _Kikyou não deixa Kagome continuar, empurrando-a na picina. Kagome começa a se afogar.  
- kikyou, me ajuda. Eu não sei nada!  
- Você acho que eu nasci ontem, você quer é que me peguem. Eu estou indo, é melhor sair daí.  
- É sério Kikyou... - diz Kagome se debatendo com os braços para não afundar.  
- Você é uma péssima atriz. - diz ela saindo do ginásio, e indo em direção a área das salas de aula.

Kagome começa a perder as forças e vai afundando. Ela vê sangue, parece que ela havia batido em algo, mas não sentia dor, a sensação de não conseguir respirar era a pior de todas. Ela não tinha forças para gritar por ajuda. Ela apenas se deixou afogar, havia desistido de lutar...

* * *

Só pra variar eu demorei, desculpa. Esse é o penultimo capítulo, vou fazer de tudo pra não demorar com o próximo. Eu tive umas idéias esse final de semana, ai comecei a escrever outra fic, eu vou colocar ela aqui em breve. Obrigada pelas reviews e ameaças de morte. xD A fic tá chegando ao fim, estão esperem só um pouquinho, que vocês já vão descobrir o que acontece com os personagens, eu garanto, o final é meio surpreendente.  
Bom nessa fic tem umas notas:  
Bom a primeira é uma citação de um poema que eu escrevi há um tempo atrás, quando eu estava muito triste com uma pessoa e que acabou servindo pra esse capítulo. Vou colocar ele aqui, eu sei que é ruim, mas vou pedir pra não copiarem, ok?!  
_"Era um verão sem calor, sem vento, sem reação.  
Era uma vida sem amor, um momento sem emoção.  
Estaria ela assim por causa da falta dele? Acho que Não..  
Ela se recusava a acreditar, que ele roubara tão facilmente  
o seu direito de sonhar.  
Ela caminhará sem destino, até encontrar uma razão  
para abrir novamente o seu coração.  
Tentará descobrir o porquê dela ter caído em tentação  
de ter mudado de direção  
O que uma mente vazia é capaz de fazer  
quando está em um corpo que apenas segue a razão?  
Ela não se preocuparia com o tempo  
Não havia ninguém esperando.  
Quer dizer, ninguém que ela estivesse desejando.  
O sol está se pondo.  
O calor do mar não será mais capaz de te esquentar.  
Vá procurar, alguém que faça isso por você  
Disseram a ela.  
Tente entender o porquê  
Aceite, pois há coisas que você nunca poderá ter."  
_  
Bom a música que a Kagome canta é **Never again** da **Kelly Clarkson**.


	16. O amanhã

Ela abre os olhos, vê uma enfermeira entrando no quarto. Ouve algo como "que bom que você acordou". Ela está sozinha, naquele lugar branco e verde. Onde estariam todos? A ultima coisa que ela se lembrava, eram daqueles olhos dourados, o olhar triste da pessoa que parecia estar salvando-a. Algo a acorda de seus pensamentos.

- Que bom que a senhorita acordou. - repetia a enfermeira, simpática.

Kagome ainda não havia aberto totalmente os olhos, a luz ainda a incomodava um pouco. Ela não conseguia pensar no que havia acontecido. Então Kagome tenta se sentar, mas não consegue.

- A senhorita bateu com a cabeça e teve uma parada cardíaca, porque ficou muito tempo sem respirar. Agora que está acordada, faremos alguns exames.  
- Hã? Como eu pude bater a cabeça?  
- Não sabemos, mas não se preocupe com isso agora, precisa descansar. Mas antes, me responda algumas perguntas. Que dia é hoje? Qual o nome da sua mãe...

A enfermeira continuava a testar a memória de Kagome, ela havia passado uma semana desacordada no hospital, a batida na cabeça não parecia ter afetado sua memória. Havia algo estranho no tom da voz da enfermeira e além disso a demora para que seus amigos aparecessem deixava Kagome preocupada.

- Você parece estar se recuperando bem, mas ainda vou deixá-la em observação, você ainda não está estável. Vou mandar seu pai entrar. - finalmente algum alívio, veria um rosto familiar.  
- Que bom. - o primeiro sorriso, brotava em seus lábios.  
- Ah! - a enfermeira fez menção de que havia esquecido algo. - Foi realmente um milagre nós conseguirmos ter salvo o bebê.  
- Que bebê?  
- Ai meu deus. Você não sabe?  
- "..." - Kagome estava sem fala.  
- Você está grávida. Pensei que soubesse, mesmo depois da reação do jovem que a trouxe.  
- Como era o nome dele?  
- Hum... - Ela olhava na ficha. - Não sei dizer, mas ele tinha os cabelos prateados.  
- Sesshoumaru? Inuyasha? - Ela perguntava, temendo a resposta.  
- Perunte ao seu pai, ele parecia conhecê-lo.  
- Obrigada.

Logo, o senhor Higurashi entra.  
- Papai... - Ela disse, abrindo os braços, mas ele não a abraçou.  
- Fico feliz que esteja melhor.  
- Chega mais perto... - ela queria apenas um abraço.  
- Querida, se estava com problemas, era só conversar comigo. Não precisava esconder uma coisa dessas assim.  
- Eu não sabia.  
- E pelo visto, Inuyasha também não.  
- Onde ele está?  
- Não sei, ele foi pra casa, ele passou alguns dias com você. Mas quando soube, ele disse que precisava resolver alguns assuntos.  
- E o Sesshy?  
- Ele está lá fora. Só deixam entrar um de cada vez, por enquanto, você ainda não está totalmente recuperada.  
- Eu estou bem, só um pouco tonta.  
- E eu que achei que não voltaria nesse hospital tão cedo. Mas Kagome, você precisa ser mais cuidadosa, como você foi parar na picina daquele jeito. Não havia ninguém por perto, você podia ter morrido.  
- Eu...- Ela pensou por um segundo em contar a ultima de Kikyou, mas algo lhe dizia que aquilo só iria piorar as coisas. - Eu cai, ok?! Serei mais cuidadosa.  
- Claro que será. Você vai fazer aulas de natação.

Sesshoumaru entra e o senhor Higurashi sai.  
- Oi.  
- Que bom ver você, Sesshy.  
- É bom ver você respirando, quando o Inuyasha te trouxe desacordada...  
- Foi ele quem me salvou...  
- Ele ia para o treino de natação, quando viu você no fundo da picina. Ele ficou muito abalado, ele ficou aqui quase todos os dias com você, mas depois que soube que você estava grávida ele foi embora. Tão típico.  
- É, meu pai me disse.  
- Não está preocupada?  
- Não... Na verdade, eu não espero nada dele. - que grande mentira, ela queria que ele ficasse com ela, mas não podia admitir. De agora pra frente, ela seria forte, quando o assunto fosse Inuyasha  
- Dê um tempo para ele, ele está confuso. Quando você vai contar a verdade?  
- Que verdade?  
- Sobre a Kikyou.  
- Como você... sabe disso?

--- Flashback ---  
Sesshoumaru andava pela escola, os comentários sobre o ultimo ocorrido já estava lhe enchendo. Era "pobrezinha da Higurashi pra cá", "ela devia ter sido mais cuidadosa pra lá". A escola havia parado com o acontecimento. Alguns ficavam chocados, pois kagome foi encontrada no fundo da picina, imóvel e sem respiração. Mas ao passar em frente ao banheiro feminino ele ouve algo que chama a sua atenção.  
- Eu não tinha idéia de que ela estava falando a verdade, pensei que estava se fazendo de vitima.

Eu tive que sair, o treino do Inuyasha iria começar, e o que ele faria se me visse praticamente afogando a sua ex.  
- Mas você deu um vacilo dos grandes. Primeiro, a relação da sua mãe com o Higurashi está por um fio, depois você...  
- Eu o que?  
- Mata a garota...  
- Ai meu deus! Ela vai sobreviver, o pior é se abrir a boca. Ai, eu estou ferrada mesmo.  
- Assim espero.

--- Fim do Flashback ---

- Isso é o menor dos seus problemas agora.  
- Como se fosse adiantar alguma coisa, meu pai não acreditaria. E além disso, por enquanto é melhor deixar ela pensar que está ganhando.

Por enquanto isso.  
Ouviam-se os gritos na casa dos Higurashi. Aquilo parecia ser o fim de Inuyasha e Kikyou.  
- A Kagome está gravida, e daí? Você não é do tipo que vai ficar com ela e bancar o papai. E além disso, ela nem queria isso, já que nem te contou.  
- Não importa o que aconteça, eu não posso mais ficar com você.  
- Sabe de uma coisa, tudo bem! É o fim mesmo, nunca mais olhe pra mim, mas antes de ir atrás da Cinderela, tenha certeza de que você é mesmo o Príncipe.  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
- Esse filho pode não ser seu. Você se lembra daquele dia?  
- Do que você está falando?

--- Flashback ---  
Era mais um dia comum nas férias, faltava um dia para Inuyasha e Kikyou já havia voltado de viajem, eles decidem ir à uma boate, um ultima chance de diversão antes da volta as aulas. Kikyou leva algumas amigas.  
- Olha, aquela não é a sua irmazinha?  
Inuyasha escuta a conversa de relance. Kagome dançava com seus amigos, aquilo não parecia ser nada de mal, mas para Inuyasha Taishou tudo parecia mal naquele momento. Aquele desejo de ir lá e matar qualquer um que se aproximasse dela era irreversível. Apesar de ter escolhido Kikyou, ela não esqueceria Kagome fácil. Era uma situação desesperadora, a sua indecisão o corrompia profundamente.  
Aquilo deveria parar, mas como? Era um furacão de sentimentos dentro de um trem bala pronto para se chocar com uma parede de concreto. Kagome não o viu naquela noite.

--- Fim do Flashback --

- Ela não faria isso.  
- Você não sabe, você não conhece. Bem... A porta está aberta, você está respirando muito do meu ar.  
- Não se preocupe, eu vou voltar.  
- Você acha mesmo que ela vai te querer?  
- "..." - Aquilo latejaria na cabeça de Inuyasha até que ele tivesse a chance de vê-la novamente.

Kikyou não o deixaria ir sem lançar o seu veneno.

No hospital.  
- Kagome, eu tenho que ir. - dizia Sesshoumaru.  
- Não se preocupe. Meu pai deve ficar aqui.  
- Assim espero, senão eu vou dar um susto nele pessoalmente.  
- Deixa de bobeira, ok?!

Como era de se esperar o senhor Higurashi ficou no hospital, mas recebeu uma ligação e teve que dar uma "saída rápida", como dizia ele, era pela felicidade geral da nação. Kagome havia dormido, mas ao acordar se depara com um rosto familiar.  
- Inuyasha?  
- Oi.  
- Eles disseram que...  
- Shiii. - Ele tampou seus lábios. - Eu voltei.  
- Porquê?  
- Eu ainda quero ficar com você. - Ele dizia com uma voz suave, hipinotizante.  
- Porque você acha que eu quero você de volta?  
- Porque eu pensei muito, sabe... Quando eu não estou com você, é como se tirassem uma parte de mim, eu fico querendo saber onde você está, com quem você está, o que você está fazendo... Eu não suporto a idéia de ver você com outra pessoa, e agora, você está carregando uma parte de mim com você.

"Eu prometi ser forte" ela pensava. Que grande farsa, isso era algo que ela não conseguiria fazer. Então, ela o perdoou. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam mais uma vez juntos. Mas nem tudo são flores, todo final feliz precisa de um grande conflito, senão não haveria pelo que lutar certo?

Na noite seguinte, Kagome recebeu outra visita.  
- Kikyou, o que você está fazendo aqui?  
- Eu quero saber porque você não contou pro seu pai o que aconteceu?  
- Eu não sei, mas não se preocupe, eu ainda contarei.  
- Não, você não fará isso. Sabe, tudo na minha vida era perfeito, eu tinha tudo, mas você apareceu, minha mamãezinha com aquela idéia absurda de que nós precisavamos de mais dinheiro, então ela resolve se casar com o velho. E você aparece, e destrói tudo que eu levei anos pra constriur. E ainda acaba como um vitima inocente. Oh! Pobrezinha e bla bla bla.  
- Eu nunca fiz nada pra você, porque você me odeia tanto. - Kikyou se aproximava.  
- Eu não te odeio, eu odeio o que você representa.  
- O que eu represento?  
- O futuro. Mas não se preocupe, não haverá futuro. Eu vou pegar tudo que é meu por direito, de volta. - Kikyou soltou uma risada maligna.  
- Vai fazer o que? Você não pode fazer mais nada, a guerra acabou. - Kagome se levantava.  
- Isso não significa que eu não ganharei a ultima batalha. - Então Kikyou a empurra, e ela bate acabeça da beirada da cama do hospital. Kikyou se despede e sai apressada. Ninguém a vê.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Prólogo (e depois do fim...)

Kikyou tenta escapar do hospital, mas na saída ela esbarra com o senhor Higurashi. Quando o mesmo chega ao quarto e vê o estado da filha, ele liga para a polícia. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha chegam logo depois dele, e vão em busca de Kikyou, que é encontrada em um shopping center, dentro de uma lan-house. Nunca se soube certamente o que ela planejava. Ela foi mandada a uma clinica psiquiátrica, onde ficou por mais de 2 anos, pois de acordo com o médico ela tinha um disturbio de personalidade.

Sango, Miroku, Rin e Sesshoumaru continuaram juntos, nada separaria esses grandes amigos.

O senhor Higurashi se separou de Kaguya. Sua localização atual é desconhecida.  
Kagome perdeu o bebê, devido a queda. O que já era de se esperar, já que seu organismo se encontrava muito fraco. Ela decidiu continuar a carreira de modelo e agora Inuyasha a acompanha em suas viagens. De vez em quando ele desfila também. O problemas na família Higurashi pareciam ter chegado ao um fim temporário.

Bom, tudo parece ser o fim. O ano estava acabando, todos estavam comendo a ceia de natal. Imaginem a câmera começando a se distanciar, Miroku com o rosto marcado, pelo tapa de Sango. Inuyasha fazendo uma piadinha sem graça, Sesshoumaru o repreendendo. Kagome e Rin apenas rindo da situação. Então não é possível mais ouvi-los. Uma música de natal toca no fundo, e então tudo escurece.

* * *

Oi gente. Desculpem a demora, mas é como eu sempre digo antes tarde do que nunca. Eu não deixaria a fic sem final, porque eu odeio começar a ler uma fic na net e quando eu chego lá pela metade eu vejo que não tem final. Eu ia prolongar mais a fic, mais quando eu li de novo, eu resolvi esquecer isso, acho que a fic sofreu muita influência pelas coisas que aconteceram na minha vida este ano e acabou terminando assim. Bom, obrigada a todos que leram e que acompanharam a fic. Obrigada pelas reviews. E até a minha próxima fic, o que não vai demorar muito, já que eu estou de férias. xD Beijos.


End file.
